The Scarlet Maiden
by King Of Anime
Summary: Kim and Ron's families are in trouble and need money, fast. They soon discover they had pirate ancestors who hid a treasure away. With the map they find, they go after it. But some villians had ancestors too and try to get the treasure first.
1. The Map

I hope everyone enjoys this story. KingOAnime.

**The Scarlet Maiden**

**Chapter One**

**The Map**

Kim Possible wiped the sweat from her forehead as she lifted another box. She was in the attic trying to inventory everything. She wanted to pick out the best stuff for the garage sale she and Ron were going to have.

The first college semester was only three weeks away, but it was not a happy time. It seemed like after graduation everything turned bad. Kim's family was in financial trouble.

Just a week after graduation, the Middleton Spacer Center was bought out by a corporation. Their first order of business was to "cut the fat away." This included Dr. James Possible. He was working on a new rocket navigation system when he was given the notice that he was no longer needed.

This shocked everyone because he was the best scientist in the lab. However the corporation didn't see it that way. Then it got worse when no one would hire him. Even his scientist friends couldn't get him a job. For two months he's been sitting on the couch looking through the classifieds looking for any job now.

Mrs. Anne Possible was also having problems. Recently several patients and angry family members had filed malpractice suits against the hospital. Even though Dr. Possible wasn't related to any of the suits, the hospital board was using her as a scapegoat since she was the head doctor.

Her wages were cut and her hours were restricted to just a few times a day. She wanted to leave and go to another hospital, but no other hospital would touch her now. Because of these two problems the Possible money supply had quickly dried up. The house had no water or electricity and the mortgage was overdue.

Luckily the Possible children helped out. Jim and Tim constructed electric generators and also dug a well for bath and drinking water. Kim used her excellent organizing skills to watch the money they had left, and how they would use it. Even this unfortunately could only go so far.

Kim had no money problems with college. Several schools and top universities had offered her a free ride. Ron was a little less fortunate. The two teens did decide that they would spend the first semester together at the same college to slowly get used to being away from each other when they went to colleges that were hundreds of miles apart.

Ron was in his own attic gathering junk to sell. They knew it wouldn't be a lot, but at least it would keep food on the table.

Now she was in this dusty attic looking for random junk. She had five boxes of clothes she didn't want anymore, books, videogames, and toys. Then she came across a large mirror tucked in the back. It looked very old to Kim and it was very dirty as she wiped it.

Noticing tarnish marks on the mirror she groaned, "No one will buy _this_."

Then she noticed that the stains were on the inside of the mirror. There was still hope. If she could open the back of the mirror there was a possibility that she could remove the stains and make the mirror as good as new.

She pulled out a screwdriver and began removing the screws one by one. Once they were all out she pried open the back. The glass was washable, and much to her joy was salvageable. Something was on the wooden back she had taken off. Kim pulled off an old, yellowed piece of paper.

She unrolled it to see a painting of a woman on an old wooden ship. The woman was slender, had fiery red hair and clothes that matched, and looked just like Kim. She looked almost like those pirates from the movies.

The woman also had her arm around someone and someone's arm was around her shoulder, but the paper had been ripped in half. In the corner there was a date: 1720. This mirror was older than she thought.

Under the portrait lay a set of words, but only a little was legible due to the missing half.

_**Captain Elizabeth Possible a…**_

_**of the Scar…**_

"The Scar? Hmmm, I wonder what the Scar is."

She noticed something on the back and flipped it over. On the back was part of a map. Blue and red dots marked certain spots on it and numbers were scrawled next to them. If she didn't know any better she would swear this was like a treasure map.

Too excited to wait, she quickly folded the paper and headed for the front door of her house.

"Ron has got to see this."

* * *

Ron Stoppable sighed as he and his naked mole rat friend, Rufus, sifted through more boxes. They had been working for more than three hours, but so far the only thing Ron had for the garage sale was a small box of baby toys. Even that was making him think twice about it.

"Maybe I could give these to Hana?"

Rufus put his hand over his face and groaned. They had been over this and over this. Everything Ron saw he wanted to keep. His videogames that he never played any more, the comics he never read, and the clothes that were too small for him. Each one he had an excuse for.

"I might wanna play those games again. I'll read those comics eventually. Those clothes are perfect for Hana."

If Hana knew what her brother had for her to wear in the future, she would already be burning them. Never the less, Ron was too much of a pack rat and at this point he couldn't afford to be.

Just like Kim, Ron too was having problems, but his were a bit more severe. Ron's dad, Mr. Harold Stoppable, was dying. He had slowly been getting weaker and weaker during the summer. The doctors say his organs were all failing simultaneously.

A special operation is the only thing that can save him, but it will require huge sums of money. Even the rest of Ron's naco royalties wouldn't be enough to pay for it. If Ron didn't get some money fast, his dad would be dead by September. His mother was trying to stay positive, but each day she seemed to get more and more gloomy.

He knew this and tried his best to pick out stuff that he had no relationship to. He searched for anything he wouldn't care was gone and Rufus sat on a box eating some cheddar cheese. While searching, he came upon a ceramic statue of a woman holding a pot.

It stood three feet and was made to look like those statues in Greece. He brushed the dust of and gave it a quick look around. No marks, scratches, or chips. It was perfect, so perfect that Ron couldn't help himself.

He looked around and only saw Rufus, who gave him a quizzical look. He smiled and picked up the statue.

"May I have this dance KP? Yes? Oh I'm so happy." He began dancing with the statue, twisting and twirling it.

"My, my Kim you dance divinely. You're so light on your feet." He laughed and continued to play, but Rufus's barks jolted him to reality. "What's wrong Ruf-_ahhhhhhhhsssssss_!" He tripped over a box and crashed onto the floor, the statue with him.

The statue was in pieces. He tried to see if he could put them back together, but realized it was impossible. Now it was more like art that Picasso would make. Then he noticed something.

A rolled up piece of paper was inside the base of the broken statue. He unrolled it to reveal a portrait of a man in old fashion pirate clothes standing on the deck ship. The person looked just like him in every way. His blonde hair and freckles were uncanny. One of his arms seemed to be draped around something and another arm was over him shoulder, but the paper had been torn in half.

He did notice words on the bottom of the picture.

…_**nd Captain Andrew Stoppable**_

…_**let Maiden.**_

He was confused by the words. "Let Maiden? Why would he be captain of a ship called the Let Maiden?" He looked at Rufus who was staring at something else on the back.

He flipped it over to see a map. Red and blue specks dotted the paper and numbers were next to them. He didn't want to say it, but something inside him screamed _treasure map_.

He quickly rolled it back up, put it and Rufus, in his pocket and headed for Kim's house.

"She's going to love this."

* * *

Ron rounded the corner to Kim's house. He knew she was expecting him, so he didn't bother knocking and just opened the door. He collided with a red-haired figure.

"Ouch Ron! Don't you ever knock?" Kim rubbed her head.

"Sorry KP, I didn't know you were _right_ behind the door."

Both teens helped each other up and remembered why they wanted to see the other.

"Oh! I have something amazing to show you, Kim." Ron's face lit up with excitement.

"Me too Ron," Kim replied, equally excited.

"Then you go first," Ron motioned.

"No, no you first," Kim replied.

No I insist, you first."

Deciding that they wouldn't get anywhere with this, they decided to show each other their surprise at the same time.

"Ready?" Kim asked.

"Always."

Together they counted. "One-two-three!"

Both their faces froze. At first neither spoke, but after the initial shock wore off they began to talk.

"Where did you get yours?" Ron asked.

"In the back of a mirror in the attic; you?"

"Same location, but mine was in a statue that broke; on accident." He looked around, trying not to look guilty.

Kim paid no attention to his glances and continued to look at the two pieces of paper. Then she wanted to see what the two halves looked like together. Both of them did so, the two teens put the two pieces together and read the now completed words out loud.

_**Captain Elizabeth Possible and Captain Andrew Stoppable**_

_**Of the Scarlet Maiden.**_

"This is beyond freaky," Kim said.

"You're telling me. What our the odds of this?" Ron was shivering.

"I think we need a second opinion." The two walked down the hall where Mr. and Mrs. Possible were in the kitchen organizing all the bills that hadn't been paid; which were basically all of them.. "Mom, Dad!"

The sound of paper rustling could be heard as James and Anne called the two teens in.

Mr. Possible smiled. "How's the garage sale coming Kimmie?" The table was covered with random sheets of papers and the occasional letter of notice from one of the many companies threatening to turn off something.

"We haven't found much, but the real reason we're here is to ask you something."

Ron and Kim showed the painting, "Have either of you guys seen this before?" Ron looked at the two doctors who seemed to have been taken by surprise.

They shifted in the seats and asked where they had found it. After they explained, Anne looked at her husband and spoke. "Ronald, is Carol home?"

"Mom? Yeah she just got back from the hospital."

"Good, you better call her and tell her what you found. Tell her to come over quickly."

As Ron used the phone Kim tried to ask her parents what was up, but neither would speak until Ron's mom arrived. She wasn't one for waiting, but Ron sitting next to her after he finished talking made it bearable.

Ten minutes later Carol Stoppable burst through the door with Hana in her arms. "Is it true? Did they find it?"

"Find what?" Jim and Tim popped their heads in after refitting the generator with better cooling systems, and a longer fuel cell.

"You two boys need to hear this too." James made room for his sons to sit. After everyone was comfortable at the table, James and Anne spoke.

"What we are about to tell you has been a closely guarded secret between our two families. It has been passed down from parent to child over the last three hundred years."

Kim and Ron grabbed each other's hand under the table.

"The story began in 1720 when the two people in this painting, our ancestors, Andrew Stoppable and Elizabeth Possible became pirates."

Rufus hopped out of Ron's pocket and sat on the table next to Ron and Kim. Jim and Tim, who usually would interrupt their parents with a barrage of questions, remained silent.

"They were born in a small town called Doolin, in Ireland. They had been friends since they were little, but it wasn't until they were teenagers that their love for each other blossomed."

Anne gazed at her husband for a moment, then continued.

"They were all poor and needed food, but prejudice towards the Irish and Jews prevented much needed money and supplied to come in. Andrew and Elizabeth felt that their government had betrayed them, so they acquired a ship and set sail. They were only seventeen, quiet a shock indeed; especially for being captains."

Hana made some gurgling noises as Carol spoke, "They called the ship the Scarlet Maiden because Andrew thought of Elizabeth as his red-haired maiden. They only went after treasure ships and government vessels. _Most_ of the money would go to their families, and the village."

"But they kept some and buried it somewhere for treasure hunters to find," Jim interrupted finally.

"Yeah! But the treasure is probably cursed or something." The tweebs saw their parents and Mrs. Stoppable glaring at them. They just couldn't stay quiet for a few minutes. The tweebs quietly sank into their seats as Mr. Possible took over.

"_Anyway_, they plundered dozens of ships. Many sailors feared and respected them. For five years they evaded any government or bounty hunter ships. They boasted on having one of the fastest ships on the sea. Finally after securing their family and village's finances, the two decided to retire from piracy and live a simple life away from anyone else. However that didn't go as planned.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Caribbean**

**1725**

The ship rocked in the choppy seas as its occupants walked on the deck. Andrew Stoppable looked over his crewman working on the sails and tying rope together. He went down below to check on their course.

"How's our heading?" He looked over at the navigator working on a small table with maps and a compass.

The man looked up, his glasses falling down his nose. "We're making good time, and if the weather stays good, we should reach Jamaica in two days."

"That's good to hear." A pair of hands reached from out of the darkness and grabbed Andrew from behind.

"I thought you were sleeping." Andrew turned to see his lover, and co-captain, Elizabeth.

"I was too excited. In just two days we're about to live the good life. No more sailing, no more pirating, and no more ships trying to blow us out of the water. We can finally live the life we wanted Andy."

Elizabeth held him tightly, afraid that he might disappear if she let go.

"And then we can get married and have that child we talked about Lizzy."

Andrew saw his lover's face turn sour and ducked as a punch nearly took his head off.

"Don't call me _that!_" Elizabeth hated being called Lizzy, but Andrew sometimes couldn't help himself.

"You always call me Andy. What's wrong with me calling you Lizzy?"

"This!" She threw another punch, but Andrew caught it. He then gave her a kiss that stopped her cold.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"I hate you," Elizabeth fumed, but started kissing him back.

"Not that I don't mind it, but could you _please _do it somewhere else. Maybe somewhere where you're not likely to destroy my maps!" The old man shook his hand at them.

The two captains giggled. They may be the captains, but this old man didn't mind exerting his seniority and opinions on everyone. That made him a very valuable crewmember.

Suddenly a crewman yelled, "Captains! We have three ships coming up on the horizon!"

Everyone scrambled up to the deck. Andrew and Elizabeth used their spyglasses to see if these ships were friends or foes.

They didn't have to wait long as the ships were revealed to be British Man-o-Wars. They started firing warning shots at the smaller ship.

"Captain, we need to flee. Those ships have sixty guns on them, at least," one crewman said.

"I agree," Andrew replied. "Unfurl the sails! We're going to outrun them!"

Elizabeth looked concerned, but Andrew's touch calmed her.

"Luckily those oversized barrels can't keep up with a sloop, like ours." Andrew's voice was cut off as the crewman in the crow's nest called out three more ships approaching.

Once again the two captains looked and were stunned to see three sloops, like theirs, approaching fast.

"They're smarter than we gave them credit for. This looks bad." Elizabeth ordered all sails to be let loose, and any unneeded weight disposed of.

Barrels, tables, chairs, and treasure they had pillaged were all tossed overboard, but the three sloops kept coming.

Andrew looked at Elizabeth, who seemed to know what he was thinking. She shook her head at him.

"No Andy, we're not going to try an fight them."

"You're right, we aren't, but I am."

This confused her for a second, but then she realized. "Absolutely not! I am not leaving you!"

"You need to, for our descendents. If we both die, then all we worked for will be for nothing. The secret must not reach the British's hands."

Elizabeth's eyes started to water as she held her true love's body. "I hate you!!" She screamed.

"I know you do," Andrew replied embracing her.

After their tender goodbye, the one and only rowboat they was set down; with Elizabeth in it. She waved goodbye to the crew and blew kisses to Andrew.

He kissed back and prayed she would make it out. As her image became more and more distant, Andrew went into full captain mode.

"Turn the ship around! Load the cannons! Let's show these scurvy dogs what we're made of!" The rest of the crew yelled in unison as they prepared for battle.

The three enemy sloops came straight towards the Scarlet Maiden. Andrew looked up at him crewman in the crow's nest and asked him how many men and guns they had.

"There are three guns on two ships, and five on the other one. They have maybe a dozen men to a ship."

The Scarlet Maiden had twelve guns and thirty men. They had the firepower, but on the seas anything was possible.

"Load chain shot!" Andrew barked.

The crew began putting cannon balls that were attached with chain into the cannons. They aimed carefully at the sails of the enemy ships. The sloops were almost next to the Scarlet Maiden when Andrew ordered the guns to fire. Powder ignited and the ships started firing at each other.

Andrew had to duck as a cannon ball nearly took his head off. Splinters rained down on the men. The crewman in the crow's nest fell from a musket ball hitting him.

Luckily one enemy sloop was disabled as their main mast collapsed due to the chain shot. Then the other two sloops sailed on either side of the Scarlet Maiden and fired. More splinters rained down on the crew; some embedding into the crew. Andrew then watched as several crewmembers from the sloops began boarding his ship.

He ordered a barrage of pistol and musket fire before unsheathing his cutlass and leading his men in a charge.

Metal clanged noisily and blood flowed on the deck. Andrew slashed and took out two enemies, but the sound of a pistol rang out. A sharp pain entered his shoulder as he turned to fire at the man who shot him. His aim was better.

He hobbled to the edge of the ship to see if he could spot Elizabeth, but at first all he saw was water. He feared she might have been spotted and shot at, but then he noticed a speck on the horizon.

His heart filed with joy as he saw a hint of red through his spyglass. She had made it through. With her out of harm's way he went into berserker mode. He slashed and shot at any enemies who dare face him.

After the fighting was over, Andrew and the rest of his crew looked to see the enemy sloops retreating. They all cheered in victory, but it was short lived.

A massive volley of cannon balls ripped into the Scarlet Maiden's hull. The three Man-o-Wars had finally caught up to them and were now in firing range. The men scrambled to return fire, but the overwhelming volley was too much.

All the cannons had been destroyed, the sails and rigging were ripped to shreds, and only Andrew and two others were left alive. They quickly ran down below as one of the Man-o-Wars sailed up next to the Scarlet Maiden and began boarding her.

The Captain of that ship smiled as his men grabbed any valuable they could before the Admiral and his ship arrived, but then a commotion could be heard below deck. The men started towards the cargo hold, but never made it as the entire ship exploded.

In a last act of defiance Andrew Possible and his last two crewmen set fire to the powder room. The Man-o-War next to the Scarlet Maiden was blown back with a gapping hole in its side. The men tried to pump the water out, but there was too much damage. It started to sink as men went overboard and began swimming away from the wrecked ship.

As the limping sloops and other Man-o-Wars began fishing men out of the water, the admiral in his blue uniform shook his head.

"I guess I should've expected them not to surrender. Now it'll be even tougher trying to find their treasure."

A crewman approached him and whispered something in his ear. He grimaced.

"Salvage what you can and get the men out of the water as quickly as possible! More ships are approaching, probably heard the explosion. We'll gather what we can and hopefully find the map…"

* * *

"So Elizabeth was the only survivor?" asked Kim.

Carol nodded. "Yes, it took her two day for anyone to find her. She went under a false name and was able to get back to Doolin, but shortly after arriving she got very sick. It was too much for her to bear; she couldn't live without Andrew."

Ron's hand tightened around Kim's. She looked at him with reassuring eyes. His hand loosened.

James spoke, "But she still needed to reveal the secret she and Andrew had tried to keep. The secret that Andrew, and soon Elizabeth, would die for. On her deathbed, she called for her brother and Andrew's sister. There she told them this…"

* * *

"Thomas. Susan. I want to give you something."

She hands them a piece of paper. They open it to see a portrait of her and Andrew on the deck of the Scarlet Maiden, when they first set sail to become pirates. On the back was a map.

"We are a tightly knit family. Even though Andrew and I never got to marry, we always thought of our families as one. On the back is a map to a treasure that Andy and I kept safe and hidden. We only gave you most of the money, but the rest we kept in a secret place; known only to this map. I want you to keep it safe because only when another Possible and Stoppable fall in love, will the treasure be needed."

She motioned for them to give her the map. She tore it into two identical halves.

"Each of you take your piece and hide it. Tell your children about our story when they come of age. And keep the secret in the family…"

* * *

"So that's what this is? A treasure map?" asked Ron.

Anne nodded. "Yes, this map is the only one of its kind. It details the location of the treasure that Andrew and Elizabeth kept for a future generation to find. Somehow they knew that one day they would need it. We would've told you about this sooner, but the current situation prevented us."

Kim's eyes lit up. "This is it Ron. This is how we can save our families. With this money, we can pay the debts we have and pay for that operation to save your dad."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me, but where do we start?"

"The dots on the map are your markers. They are numbered for you. You first reach a blue marker where you will find a clue. This clue will help you when you get to a red marker. The red markers contain something that will help you, but we don't know what." Mr. Possible pointed to the dots. "The blue markers are odd because you go to them first. The red markers are even because you go to them second; after the blue marker."

Kim and Ron nodded in understanding. Rufus stood over the map inspecting it. He then noticed something and barked at the two teens.

They bent down and noticed that some of the blue dots seemed to have been recently painted. This was confusing at first, but their parents explained.

"Over the years, the clues for the blue markers were relocated to different spots for safety. Then their location would be painted and the old location erased. Only the blue dots were changed; the red spots have remained." Hana laughed and giggled in Mrs. Stoppable's arms as she pointed at the map.

"I guess we have a mission on our hands KP. Wade's going to love this."

Kim looked at her parents. For all these years they kept this a secret. Only when she and Ron fell in love did the map reveal itself to them. But her parents very easily could've taken the map out and used it to find the treasure themselves. Obviously they trusted their children to find it.

After giving them a big hug, and assurance that they would find the treasure of their ancestors Team Possible set out.

Jim and Tim wanted to come, but Kim ordered them to stay and keep the house running with water and electricity. Plus the fewer people on this mission the better. They were looking for a treasure and treasure hunters, or the media could get involved.

That was the last thing they needed. For that Kim and Ron decided to wear everyday clothes, so not to attract attention. If they arrived in mission clothes someone would suspect something.

They briefed Wade on everything. He was gun ho about this. He knew how badly Kim and Ron needed to find this treasure. He also made it a little easier for them by photocopying the map and giving them a whole copy; with the portrait included. It was much easier than holding two pieces together.

Wade would also tell them the locations of the blue and red dots and any Intel they needed. Basically he was their second set of eyes and ears.

But just when they were about to leave Wade called them up.

"Hey guys, mind a small side trip?"

"Sure Wade, who's causing trouble?" asked Kim.

Drakken, he's doing something in England. According to the energy readings, it looks like he might be planning something under the streets of London."

"We'll be there in a jiffy Wade." Kim turned the Kimmunicator off.

"Ready KP?" Ron asked as he hopped into the Sloth car.

Kim smiled as she gunned the engine. "Let's go." With that, the rockets lifted them up into the sky.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Just a few points, a sloop was small ship used by pirates back then. It usually only had a dozen guns or so, but it was very fast and agile.

For any landlubbers out there, once you put a cannon on a ship it is called a gun. Even though the people on the ships called them cannons too. The Man-o-Wars were the titan ships of the day. They carried at least sixty guns; some even had a hundred.

Chain shot was used to take out the sails and rigging of a ship to disable it. It was mainly two cannon balls attached by a piece of chain.

Now what will happen as Kim and Ron search for the treasure of Elizabeth and Andrew?

Look forward to the next chapter and please review; I appreciate it. KingOAnime.


	2. Turn of Events

Thank you to Sacred White Phoenix, Kwebs, Ace Ian Combat, and CajunBear73 for the reviews. You guys are awesome! Please enjoy the next chapter. KingOAnime.

**The Scarlet Maiden**

**Chapter Two**

**Turn of Events**

"This stinks!" Kim and Ron were trudging through the sewers of London looking for Drakken's lair. Kim was used to all kinds of extreme conditions, but she could barely stomach the smell of sewage and waste.

"Yeah," Ron said agreeing with her, "I know Drakken likes to have different types of lairs, but did he have to do it in the sewers?"

The two teens had changed into their mission clothes and these clothes were much more suitable for this kind of enviorment. Rufus stayed inside Ron's pocket. It smelled better.

"The smell I can live with, but all these cockroaches are creeping me out." Ron shivered as he saw the walls literally moving with thousands of the bugs.

"I thought you didn't mind bugs," Kim said.

"Roachie wasn't a bug, he was a pet. Besides I think you're more freaked out than me."

"What do you mean?" Kim said eying him.

"Well you always freaked out whenever Roachie got too close to you."

"That's because Roachie was a giant mutated cockroach! I don't mind small, but when bugs get to be the size of dogs; yuck!"

They continued down the sewers slowly. Wade had given them a map of the sewer system. However they couldn't talk to him because the sewer walls were blocking some of the signals.

The two heroes finally hit a wall at the end of the sewer. When Kim checked the map there shouldn't have been a wall.

"A wall that just pops up out of the ground? Not likely." Kim and Ron felt around the wall and found a small lever that opened it. They slipped through and found themselves in a large chamber.

The place still smelled, but at least there wasn't any sewage and the walls were cockroach free. They hid behind a set of boxes when they heard voices.

"Dr. D, I think when I stated that you need to look at expenses I didn't mean to not think about my health!" Shego's voice rattled the room.

"I thought an air filter was a waste of our money. We don't need it to survive."

"True, but we do need it to work at a hundred percent. Look at the men, some of them spend more time throwing up than working."

"Fine, if I install an air filter will you stop yelling?" Drakken asked.

Shego nodded. She walked over to him and gave him a little kiss.

After the fight with the Warlordians, Drakken and Shego became and couple. It was strange at first, but Ron and Kim remembered how they fell in love.

"Drakken, my sweet adorable Drakken." Shego leaned close to his ear, "FIX IT!"

Drakken's covered his ears in agony. Shego quietly walked to a table and began spraying the room with as much air freshener that she could.

Drakken spoke after recovering from his near deafness. "Once my plan is complete, we won't need this lair anymore. No one can stop me, not even Kim Possible!" He walked over to a large computer screen that covered part of the wall and started typing.

From the angle they were at, Kim and Ron couldn't see anything. Then Kim saw some pipes attached to the ceiling snaking across to the room and ending right at the console.

It only took one look from Kim for Ron to pull out Rufus. "Alright buddy, you just run along those pipes and tell us what Drakken is up to okay?"

Rufus gave him a salute and silently crawled the pipes to Drakken. He was two-thirds of the way there when a green blast nearly knocked the naked mole rat off. He looked down and saw Shego smiling up at him and her hands glowing.

She fired more plasma blasts, but Rufus ran successfully back to Ron's pocket. In doing so however, he unknowingly gave Shego Kim and Ron's position.

Seeing where they were, Shego fired more shots at them. The boxes around them exploded, but they remained unharmed. They were about to run, but a group of henchmen quickly surrounded them. Their stun sticks sparked as Kim and Ron kicked their way out.

Ron's newfound skill, from unleashing his Mystical Monkey Power, gave him a little more leverage in battle. Although he had yet perfected his new abilities, he could still hold his own.

After just a few minutes, Kim and Ron were standing while a dozen henchmen lay on the ground groaning. The teens were about to attack Shego when Drakken pushed a button and dropped some kind of cage around them. At first it seemed like an average metal cage, but suddenly electricity flowed through it and hit the two teens. Ron and Kim screamed before falling into blackness.

* * *

Their eyes slowly opened when they heard a loud annoying voice waking them up.

"Wakey, Wakey." Drakken was at the computer console typing away. Shego was sitting at the table filing her nails.

Kim and Ron were both tied together back to back by chains. Shackles kept their hands and feet together and henchmen stayed on guard.

"I wanted to wait for you to wake up after my shock cage knocked you out. Now that you're awake, you can see my plan come into fruition."

Both teens groaned.

"Can we speed this up? I would like to end this plan of yours, have you put in prison, and call it an afternoon." Kim shifted in her chains for more comfort, if there was any.

Drakken scowled at her, but Shego grinned. "You know Kimmie, for once you and I actually agree on something."

"Shego! How can you say that?"

"Oh please Dr. D, you have us in the sewers under London, you haven't told me anything about this plan, and all your plans fail eventually. Besides, I have a massage planned in an hour and I'd also like to wrap this up." Shego filed one last piece of her nail before walking over to stand with Kim and Ron.

Drakken ignored his girlfriend's statements and continued with his plan. "I have been using the sewers to power my new machine!" He pressed a key on the computer and the room shook as a weird device rose from the ground. "Behold! My new mutation machine."

"Is that what this is all about, mutation?" Shego asked perturbed.

"Yes!" Drakken said enthusiastically. "Using this machine that I _borrowed _from DNAmy, I will create my own army of mutant sloths! Then England will fall and I shall rename it Drakkengland! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Wait a second, your saying you're going to mutate sloths?" asked Shego.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Drakken replied noticing her tone.

"Dude, aren't sloths like _really_ slow?" asked Ron. "I know I failed Biology, but I knew that at least."

"And don't sloths usually only live in trees? They hardly touch the ground." Kim added.

"What?" Drakken was oblivious.

"Oh for crying out loud! Drakken, have you lost it? Sure you _may _take over England. It'll just probably take about two years or so for the sloths to make it all the way!" Shego's hands started to light up. "Why would you choose sloths when there are so many other animals you could mutate?"

"Be…Because sloths…sloths are cute."

"WHAT!!" Green and black fireballs sent Drakken flying through the air. His clothes and hair were slightly singed, but he was unharmed.

"Please Shego, sweetheart, darling?"

Kim and Ron giggled a little. Shego noticed them and became even more enraged that her enemies heard her being called _that_.

"That's it Drakken, you're soon going to be my ex-boyfriend. Fire in the hole!" She lifted her hands.

"Wait Shego! We still have Kim Possible and her buffoon sidekick. Can't we just dispose of them?" Drakken was clever to change the subject to Shego's other source of pleasure. Hurting Kim.

"Come on, after all these years he still forgets my name," Ron complained.

Shego's hands came down. "I guess you're right, but after we get rid of them, you are coming up with a better plan."

"Agreed, now Kim Possible, it is time for you to disappear." Drakken had his henchmen wheel out a large laser cannon. "This laser can vaporize anything with one blast. There's no way you can escape."

"I'll make sure of that. Search them and take everything they have," Shego commanded.

Several henchmen roughly brought the teens to their feet and started to search their pockets.

Kim knew this was bad. Once they lost all their gadgets, there was nothing Kim, or Ron could do to escape; it would take a miracle. But things got worse.

A henchman pulled out a piece of paper that made the teens gasp. It was the map.

Kim had mistakenly put it in her pocket while she was changing and forgot to leave it in the car. Hopefully Drakken wouldn't care about it and just dump it with the rest of the gadgets.

The henchman gave Shego the map. She looked at the portrait and chuckled.

"Hey Drakken, look at this."

Drakken walked to Shego and looked over her shoulder. His eyes went big as he took the paper from Shego's hands and started to study it harder.

"It can't be."

"What is it Dr. D?"

"This is a treasure map."

Kim and Ron's hearts sank. How did he know about the map? Maybe he just guessed, seeing as how the portrait has two pirates on it and everyone associates pirates with treasure.

"My mother told me the story of my ancestor, Admiral Robert Lipsky. He fought for England in the early 1700s. His most famous accomplishment was the annihilation of the murderous pirates Andrew Stoppable and Elizabeth Possible."

"You don't mean our Kimmie's and her sidekick's ancestors do you?" asked Shego.

"I never pieced it together until now, but yes."

"They were not murderous! They were good people." Kim felt like she had to defend her ancestor's name. She remembered from the story about an admiral, but never would have guess he was Drakken's ancestor.

"I'm sure they were," Drakken said condescendingly.

"But what does this have to do with treasure?" Shego asked.

"Admiral Robert had received intelligence that the pirates had kept a treasure somewhere. He assumed it was on their ship, the Scarlet Maiden, but after it blew up there was no sign of it. He searched for months, but never found any trace of it. This is the map to that treasure; why else would Kim Possible have it in her pocket?"

_Because I'm an idiot,_ thought Kim. Ron nudged her side a little.

"KP, where's Rufus?"

"Isn't he with you?"

Ron shook his head. "No, he wasn't in my pocket. If he was, then the goons would've found him."

"Maybe he escaped the shock cage somehow." As if on cue, Rufus popped out of a darkened corner so Kim and Ron could see him.

Ron was relieved to see his friend unharmed. He motioned for Rufus to come over, but Kim's hand stopped him.

"Wait Ron, he needs to get us out first." She looked at the mole rat, "Rufus, go to the table and grab the laser lipstick." She whispered as softly as she could so the henchmen around her couldn't hear.

Rufus nodded in acknowledgment and started scurrying to the table in the middle of the room.

Drakken and Shego were too busy admiring their new map to notice anything. The two villains took the map and put it in a slot in Drakken's computer.

"The computer will scan the map and give me the whereabouts of all the clues and the treasure. Once we have it, we'll be so rich we can buy England!" Drakken laughed.

"And you can buy me some nice jewelry, and a fur coat, and a sports car." Shego piped in.

Drakken frowned. "Yeah, I suppose."

Rufus was at the table carefully rummaging through the mess on it. He finally found the laser lipstick and scurried over to his friends. He crawled up Kim's body because she didn't get ticklish and giggle like Ron.

"Good job Rufus." Kim watched Rufus shoot the laser lipstick at her shackles. The laser sliced the metal in half and gave Kim free use of her arms and legs.

The henchmen saw this and tried to stop her, but she was already untied and kicking them in the face. Shego turned to see Kim pummeling the henchmen and joined in the fray while Drakken worked on the map.

"Uh Kim? I'm still shackled here!" Ron jumped up and down as he avoided punches and kicks from more henchmen. Kim flung Rufus at him and eventually was also freed from his shackles.

As Ron took over henchmen duty, Kim went for Shego. Green plasma blasts flew at the red-haired hero, but she jumped over them and kicked Shego hard in the chest.

After that, she went for her gadgets. She picked out a small leather pouch and emptied it. Marbles fell into her hands each one a different color.

Shego laughed as she stood up. "What are you going to do with marbles, toss them on the ground and hope I trip?"

"No, I thought I'd do _this_!" Kim flung an orange marble at the mutation machine. The minute the marble touched it, the entire machine blew up.

Shego covered herself from the rain of shrapnel and glared at Kim.

"Exploding marbles, you like?" Kim threw more at the laser cannon, that was going to be their executioner, and it too was destroyed.

Ron finished the rest of the henchmen and joined his girlfriend. Rufus went proudly back into his pocket. "Way to go KP!"

"Step away from the computer Drakken," Kim warned as she held a green marble up.

Drakken moved as if to comply, but quickly punched some keys and the map popped out.

"Ha! Now _I _have the map. What're you going to do about it?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "You had to ask?"

Kim threw the marble at the computer. It showered sparks and made crackling sounds. Shego and Drakken covered their heads from the rain of sparks, but were both knocked to the ground by Kim and Ron's kick.

Kim grabbed for the map, but Shego's claws swiped at her. She back flipped away and attempted a different approach. Ron went for Drakken as Kim went after Shego.

While both women attacked each other, Ron swept Drakken's legs from under him. He fell with a thud and dropped the map.

"I got it KP!" Ron yelled holding the map up.

Kim side kicked Shego and ran to Ron.

"Let's get out of here Ron."

The two teens turned to run, but henchmen blocked their path. These men were in no condition to fight after being beaten up earlier. Some had clear bruises forming and black eyes, but their devotion was unchangeable.

The group charged Kim and Ron, but Kim pulled Ron to the ground just as the henchmen ran into each other. This gave the teens the moment they needed to escape, but two green plasma blasts hit Kim in the back. She went flying forward and fell on her face.

Ron ran to help her, but another volley of green plasma hit Ron's side and feet. He stumbled which made him lose his grip on the map. Drakken's waiting hands grabbed it.

"Come Shego, we flee and claim the treasure as our own!"

Shego and the remaining henchmen climbed into the large hovercraft and flew away through a hole in the roof.

Ron was too busy with Kim to try and pursue.

"Kim? KP?" he shook his girlfriend's limb body. "Come on KP, wake up."

Kim's eyes opened revealing their green color. She had a nasty bump on her head, but was unharmed. She moaned as Ron helped her stood up.

"Drakken and Shego?"

"Gone, they got the map. I'm sorry."

Kim put her hand up. "No need to apologize. Right now we need to get back to the car and get the first clue before they do."

Ron and Kim ran through the sewers they had previously swamped through until they reached the car. They hopped in and gunned the engine. The car leapt into the air and zoomed away.

* * *

After calling the authorities about Drakken's lair, Kim called Wade.

"What's up Kim?" Wade asked as his face appeared on the screen.

"We've run into a little snag," Kim answered. She felt the spot where the bump was and winced.

"You guys stopped Drakken right?"

"Yeah we stopped him from creating an army of mutant sloths and taking over England, but he kind of found Andrew and Elizabeth's map and now is racing to the first clue to get the treasure before us because he had an ancestor who lived at the same time as Andrew and Elizabeth and feels the need to restore his family honor and get rich." Kim took a deep breath.

Wade's face hardened. "This is serious Kim. If Drakken gets his hands on that treasure, there's no telling what he'll do with it. Not to mention the fact that your parents need this treasure, badly."

"I know, I know, but we're faster that Drakken's overstuffed hovercraft. We can easily reach the clue first; provided we know where it is."

"I have the answer to that." Wade typed on some keys and another map popped out for Kim and Ron to use complete with the portrait on the back. "Your first stop is France, specifically, the Palace of Versailles." Wade showed where the blue dot was on the map.

Kim's ears shot up. They would be going to one of the most extravagant palaces known to man.

Ron had just finished changing back into his regular clothes when he heard where they would be going.

"Sounds sweet to me, but that's a big place, where do we start?"

"I don't know, but both your parents say they found something interesting." Wade patched them through to James, Anne, and Carol.

"Kimmie-cub, how are things going?"

Kim and Ron explained what happened with Drakken.

"Oh I see, well no matter. We know you guys can do this and beat them." James's words were encouraging for the teens.

"The reason we wanted to talk to you was because we found something. We were doing some tests on the original map to see if we could find anything else and we did." Anne held up the two pieces of the map and put in under a light bulb.

"We did several scans with different kinds of beams, but when we did infrared light we got this." James flipped the light on and the map disappeared revealing words instead.

"A hidden message," Carol explained.

The words were small and faint, but legible.

_**In the galerie des glaces, look for the door within the door.**_

"Sounds like we just found out where the first clue is Ron." Kim grinned.

Ron gave her a confused look that made her groan.

"Galerie des glaces is French for the Hall of Mirrors; one of the most famous parts of Versailles."

Ron let it process for a moment, then understood and nodded.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P," he said.

"Thanks guys, you rock," Kim added.

"Ronald, take good care of Kimmie. If anything happens to her your in _deep _trouble." James gave him a death stare.

"And I'll make you baby-sit Hana for a month," Carol added.

Ron shivered thinking about black holes and Rufus timidly hid in his pocket remembering Hana's rampages.

The teens said goodbye and sped off to France, and the Palace of Versailles. To Be Continued…

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Finals are done and chapters will start to come in a little faster. Please review! KingOAnime.


	3. The First Clue

Please enjoy this chapter

Please enjoy this chapter. KingOAnime

**The Scarlet Maiden**

**Chapter Three**

**The First Clue**

Kim and Ron hid the car in the woods, near the palace. They were back in regular clothes and looked like average tourists. Rufus was tucked safely inside Ron's pocket.

The two teens made their way to the front of the palace. The sheer size of the grounds astonished them. If they didn't already know where the clue was, it would've taken them days to find it.

They walked with the crowds through the main entrance. The second they entered they were hit with the flash of gold. The teens remembered how extravagant the palace was from pictures at school. Almost every inch of it was covered in gold, silver, and jewels. Statues of every size stood as silent sentries, watching over their home.

Ron locked his arm with Kim's. They wanted to look as inconspicuous as possible. As far as anyone around them was concerned, they were just an average couple admiring the beauty. Unfortunately they didn't have time to admire beauty, they had to find the Hall of Mirrors, find the clue, and get out before Drakken came. It was a race against time.

As they walked they quickly noticed the hundreds of sightseers and occasional guard. This was going to be tougher that they thought.

"If the Hall of Mirrors is like this, then we have a problem," Kim remarked.

"Maybe we can come at night and find the clue then," Ron suggested.

Kim shook her head.

"Drakken isn't going to wait that long. He knows we're after the clue and he'll do anything to get it first. We don't have a choice."

Kim and Ron walked through the many halls and corridors until they saw a sign marked: **Galerie des Glaces.**

They peeked inside. Just like the rest of Versailles, dozens of tourists, tour guides, and guards blocked the two teens from their prize.

"We need to find way to get them all out. Something that will make everyone leave in a hurry." Ron thought for a moment then answered, "We can yell fire?"

"No, that would cause them to evacuate _everybody_, including us. We could fake bomb scare?" Kim suggested.

"That's too risky. Besides, it'll just have the same result."

They thought of every possible type of emergency, but all were no good. Rufus popped his head out to see what was going on.

Ron and Kim's eyes focused on him.

"Rufus, we need you buddy."

The way Kim said it made the animal queasy.

"Uh-oh."

"Rufus, I know you hate being called a rat, but that is exactly what we need you to be right now." Ron pet his head to keep him calm.

"Please Rufus?" Kim flashed her deadly puppy dog pout and Rufus gave in.

"Okay," he squeaked.

Ron put him down on the floor and watched him scurry into the hall. He and Kim walked a ways off from the hall and waited.

Immediately screams and yells could be heard.

"Rat!!"

"Vermin!!"

"Pestilence!!"

The teens watched everyone running like the wind out of the hall. It looked like watching a scene from the movie _The Blob_, except they were running from a naked mole rat. A few seconds later, the hall was empty.

Rufus ran back to Ron's hand where he looked very proud of himself. His head was pointed up and his chest puffed out like he had just won a medal in the Olympics.

"Way to go Rufus." Ron put him back in his pocket. Kim entered the hall first, Ron followed. With no one around, the hall revealed its splendor to them.

Murals of French battles adorned the ceiling. Golden statues holding candles lined the entire hall. But the real eye catcher was the seventeen arched windows that overlooked the courtyard and the mirrors that reflected the window's light into the hall. The mirrors looked just like the windows, they could see how it got its name.

Two marble pillars supported each window and mirror. Each pillar had a symbol on it that Ron and Kim recognized.

"Hey KP, what is this called?"

"It's called a Fleur-de-lis, it's the symbol of France."

After entering and gazing at the hall, the teens jumped into clue finding mode. They only had a few minutes before French authorities came back, probably with exterminators.

"The map said, 'look for the door within the door' that shouldn't be too hard," Kim said.

"What door?" Ron asked.

Kim looked around. The only doors she could think of were the two doors on either side that led to other rooms, but this didn't make any sense to Kim.

"The clue said we would find it in the Hall of Mirrors. It makes no sense that it would led us out of it."

Ron looked around the hall, then thought of something.

"Remember when you yelled at me for breaking your vanity mirror last week?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why did you get mad?"

"Ron, I don't think this is the appropriate time for this," Kim said.

"You said something to me about the mirror, that it was the gateway to your beauty or something like that."

"For your information, I got mad because I had that mirror since I was seven and it was special; plus it was seven years bad luck."

"Sorry, the point I was trying to make is that maybe the door we're looking for is in one of the mirrors."

"Oh." Kim felt foolish for getting mad at Ron over a broken mirror that she secretly despised anyway, but couldn't get rid of because it was a gift from her dad. She apologized to him, but Ron gave her one of his smiles and she knew she was forgiven.

"Let's scan the mirrors and see if we can find an opening or something," Ron suggested.

Kim agreed and went to the north side while Ron went to the south. Together, they inspected each mirror moving together towards the center.

Unfortunately they didn't find anything.

"Maybe it's one of the statues." Ron suggested pointing to the golden images holding wax candles.

Again, Kim and Ron separated and began checking quickly. They didn't have much left. Then while on his fourth mirror, Ron noticed something.

"Hey KP!" He yelled.

"What?" she called back.

"One of the flower thingies is turned weird."

Kim jogged over to him.

"It's pronounced_ Fleur-de-lis_, but you're right this one is slanted to the left and it shouldn't be."

Kim felt the symbol and detected something.

"I think this is more than just a symbol."

She followed her hunch and turned the Fleur-de-lis until it was pointed right side up. Once it was, the mirror next to it opened slightly. Kim and Ron used all their weight to force the rest of the newly discovered door open.

They rushed inside, expecting to find the clue, but to their confusion they found only an empty room.

It was a small room with stone lining the walls and no light, except the one coming from the open door. In the middle of the room, a small table stood bare. Dust and cobwebs told the grim truth to the teens. The clue was gone.

"Where could it have gone?" Kim asked.

"You don't think Drakken could have gotten her first do you?"

Kim gave him an "are you crazy?" look.

"Yeah I guess so, Drakken would've been spotted by the French police. Then who could've taken it?"

"Maybe it was an accident. A maid or a tourist opened it years ago, found the clue, and never reported it. I honestly don't know."

Kim was clearly upset. Their journey had just begun and the only thing they have to show so far was an empty room.

"Come on Ron, we're leaving."

"Where are we going?" Ron asked, though he already knew.

"The clue isn't here, so the only thing we can do is keep moving forward. We'll go to the red spot next."

Kim and Ron left just as French police and exterminators rushed into the hall. They made sure to close the secret door behind them. They didn't even bother acting like a pair of tourists anymore; their hearts weren't in it. This had been a huge blow to their morale. Even if they find where the red spot on the map is leading them, there was no way of finding the next clue to the treasure.

The teens dragged their feet as they made their way out. They would inform the French authorities on Drakken's arrival, then leave. They were almost there when a room off to the side caught the teen's eye. They walked into the room.

The room was bigger than most of the other rooms, but what was inside dwarfed that. Inside the room, was a small-scale replica of the Palace of Versailles.

It covered almost the entire room floor. The trees, windows, doors, and furniture all matched perfectly. Even small things that people would most likely miss were there. It was perfect.

They were alone in the room, until a tour guide walked in, seeing them.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" she asked in a kind voice and spoke in a French accent.

"Wee," Kim replied. That was basically the only French she knew.

"Ahh, I see you are admiring the Versailles miniature."

"Yes it's very beautiful," Ron said.

"Yes it is. A perfect one-twenty fifth scale. Every detail exact. Though some things changed over the years, we have made sure to keep the model in tune with its larger counterpart."

"Who built it?" Kim found herself asking.

"No one knows. It was anonymously donated in 1730, but whoever he or she was, they were an artist."

The lady smiled and walked out leaving Ron and Kim realizing.

"How could we not see it?!" Ron hit his forehead with his hand.

"The fact that it was donated just five years after Elizabeth and Andrew's death can't be coincidence," Kim said.

"The door within the door was referring to this door; the small Hall of Mirrors," Ron stated.

Kim looked until she found it. She looked around to make sure no one was there, and then reached in. "My arm isn't long enough; you try."

Ron stepped in and placed his hand through the scale door, but his arm was also too short.

"You'd need the arm of an adult giant to reach that. It's too small and too narrow."

Once again that gleam appeared in their eyes.

"Rufus," they said together.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda and a kiss," Kim said.

"I'll give you the kiss," he leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek, "but the soda will have to wait."

The naked mole rat popped head out and listened to his friends. Rufus was told what to do and then placed in front of the door. He ran in and to the two teens surprise, it was as if it was built specifically for a naked mole rat.

"Keep going Rufus," Ron urged.

Rufus made it to the correct mirror and found the slanted Fleur-de-lis. He turned it and the mirror door opened. A few seconds later, he emerged out of the hall with the clue.

"Great job buddy!" Ron petted him and Kim kissed his head. Rufus blushed for a moment and returned to Ron's pocket.

The teens looked at their first clue. It was a compass; an old one. The letters were faded, but still visible. On the back, something was inscribed.

_Find the cave of the celestial sky,_

_Polaris will guide you._

"Who's Polaris?" Ron asked.

Kim adored his simple mind.

"Polaris is the north star, Ron," she replied, "sailors would travel by it because it was almost directly lined up with magnetic north."

"So…it can help us?"

"Yes, that's why we have this compass. We just need to find the cave of the celestial sky."

"I'm sure the map will _guide us_," Ron joked.

Kim laughed a little. She could always count on him to make her laugh.

Kim and Ron quickly left the room. Kim held onto the compass while her other hand gripped Ron's hand. They rounded a corner when they bumped into someone roughly.

"Excuse us," Kim apologized.

"Think nothing of it," Drakken replied.

"Drakken?!"

"Kim Possible?!"

The teen's blood ran cold. Drakken stood with his goons and Shego behind him.

"This is bad," Ron said.

"What do you have in your hand Kimmie?" Shego asked looking at the teen's hand.

Kim gripped the compass tighter and held it behind her back.

"Nothing," she replied in an innocent voice.

Shego eyed her.

"She has the clue already; get her!"

Several henchmen started towards the red head, but she already turned herself, and Ron, around and ran.

"We need to get out of here," Ron said huffing.

"Right, but we can't let them have this compass…so here." She handed him the compass.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"We're going to pretend that I still have the compass. We'll separate and run through different parts of the palace. Then, at some point, we'll cross paths again; you give me the compass then. And we'll just keep doing that over and over until we can get away."

Her plan was clever, but it felt risky to Ron.

"But we don't know much about this place. What if one of us gets lost?"

"Let's hope we don't."

Not much of an answer, but Ron believed in her. Ron put the compass in his pocket with Rufus.

At first the naked mole rat wasn't very happy about having a roommate, but he could see the severity of the situation and held it like his live depended on it.

Kim gave him an awkward running kiss and gave him some quick words of encouragement.

"Think of the this as a football game. You're the runningback, the compass is the ball, you're being chased by the opposing team, and I'm the touchdown."

"Yes you are."

"Focus Ron."

The blonde grinned.

A fork in the hallway gave them their chance. At the right moment, they each went in separate directions, causing the villains to pause.

"Who do we go after?" asked a henchman.

"Which one had the clue?" demanded Shego. No one answered.

"Arghh!! Fine. Shego, you take some henchmen and go after Kim Possible. I'll take the rest and follow her boyfriend," Drakken ordered.

"Who is...?" Shego tested.

"Jon?"

"RON!!" everyone yelled at him.

"Ron…yes of course…I knew that." But no one was listening as they were already running after their selected targets. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Ron's head was spinning. He had no idea where he was going. The only thing he thought of was turning right then left, right then left. Several people spoke to him in several different languages. Some were wondering if he was alright and others were trying to tell him to stop running. Like he was going to do that.

He glanced over his shoulder. Drakken and some henchmen were still behind him. For overweight villains, they were surprisingly fit; even Drakken was keeping up. Most people would have run out of steam by now. He hoped he was getting a reprieve soon.

Three turns later, he got his wish. Kim appeared running in another hall perpendicular to the one he was in. Kim saw him and nodded.

The teens slowed down to match each other's speed. They wanted to be able to pass each just as they went through the door that joined the two halls. Kim extended her hand and took the waiting compass from Ron's just as they passed each other.

They were smooth in their crossing, but two henchmen ran into each other and were left on the ground, moaning.

Ron was relived, but had to keep up the pace and pretend that he still had the compass. Then he noticed something was wrong.

* * *

Kim went to put the compass in her pocket, but she felt movement in her hand. She looked down and saw Rufus clutching the compass. When Ron and her traded off, Rufus was still attached to the compass and forgot to let go and stay with him.

Rufus realized where he was. He hopped into Kim's pocket and held onto the compass.

"Don't worry Rufus, I'll get you back to Ron."

Another minute later Ron and Kim crossed paths again. They switched the compass, and Rufus, again. Ron was happy to see his buddy back with him.

The teens continued this running and switching three more times.

* * *

Ron was getting tired. He had been running nonstop and hadn't had anything to quench his growing thirst. He turned a corner and ran straight into a wall. He knew he was in trouble. He didn't have the compass, but Drakken would find that out as soon as he rounded the corner.

Ron thought fast and decided the only thing he could do was fight. A henchman was the first to turn the corner and the first to feel Ron's fist. Another two charged at Ron. He flipped over them, causing one to run into the wall. The other stopped right before his face hit the wall, but Ron kicked him in the back and finished the job.

Drakken and the last three henchmen appeared. Drakken went for Ron, but Ron was faster than him and easily side stepped him. Ron walked into a henchman's waiting arms that began to crush him.

Rufus popped out and bit the man's hand, which made him yelp. Free, Ron uppercut his chin and finished with a roundhouse kick. However, Ron heard a squeak of terror. He turned to see Drakken holding Rufus.

"Give me the clue, and your pink rodent won't get hurt."

Ron gritted his teeth trying to think of something, but Rufus's fear filled eyes were too much for him.

"I don't have it." The two henchmen still standing confirmed this.

"Then Possible must have it. Come men, we must find her!"

"Give back Rufus," Ron pleaded.

"Of course." Drakken threw the mole rat into the sky like a baseball; a pink baseball.

Rufus screamed in terror, but Ron was able to catch him just before he struck a window. The blonde-haired boy readied himself for a fight, but Drakken and the goons were gone.

"I need to find Kim."

* * *

Kim was having her own problems when she too found herself at a dead end. She thought the room had a door that led to another hallway, but she was wrong.

Four henchmen ran at her. She dodged one and tackled another with a spinning back kick. The last two ran at her from each side. She dived for the floor at the last second and they slammed into each other.

With the henchmen taken care of, Shego was the only one left. Her hands glowing and with a smirk on her face, she slashed at Kim. Kim heard a ripping sound as she back flipped away.

He pants and the bottom of her shirt had claw marks on them.

"Ron bought me this shirt," Kim said angrily.

Shego fired two plasma blasts at the teen heroine, who ducked one, and just missed the other. The second blast didn't hurt her, but it did disintegrate her shirt's sleeve.

Even angrier, she kicked her nemesis in the gut. The villain stumbled back into a vase that was resting on a platform. Kim dived for it and caught it just in time. The last thing she wanted was for priceless history and art to be destroyed by her own hand.

Shego witnessed this act and gave Kim a wicked grin. The teen realized that the entire room was filled with dozens of priceless, and breakable, pieces of art. The raven-haired woman kicked a pot off of a table.

Kim rolled and caught it.

Shego threw another piece of pottery into the air.

Kim jumped up and grabbed it.

The villain continued this, knowing that her rival would try to save every piece she threw at her. Then she came upon a large six-foot tall figure of a naked woman holding grapes. She pushed the statue off its pedestal.

Kim caught it on her back, right as it was halfway to obliteration. Kim's legs wobbled as she tried to put the statue back, but found she couldn't. She tried to move, but the statue's weight was too heavy for her.

Shego laughed at the sight.

"You should see yourself Kimmie, priceless."

Kim scowled at her.

Shego walked next to Kim and began rummaging through her pockets. Kim attempted to grab her, but the statue crushed her further. She couldn't move. Shego found the compass and held it up triumphantly.

She patted Kim's head and waved a farewell as the hurt henchmen followed her. Kim, on the other hand was in trouble.

Her knees were starting to buckle. The statue pressed her down more and more. If she didn't get it off quick, she would be crushed.

Then she heard footsteps running in her direction. She called for help. At this point, she didn't care if it was the French police coming to arrest her, but a mop of blonde hair was a beautiful sight to her.

"KP!" Ron quickly rushed next to Kim and was able to put the statue back on the pedastal.

Kim wrapped him in a big hug and kissed him deeply. He saved her life.

"Ron, Shego has the compass," Kim said getting back to business.

The two teens rushed outside to the courtyard to see the villains powering up the hover car. It lifted up off the ground as Shego waved to the teens, showing off the compass in her hand.

"We missed them, come on." Kim grabbed Ron's arm, but he remained still.

Then without warning, Ron ran for the hover car. Kim thought he was crazy. The hovercraft was at least twenty-fife feet in the air now. No one could reach them.

Ron stood under the villains and bent down like he was preparing for a big jump. His eyes flashed slightly blue and he pushed his legs with all his might against the ground.

He rocketed towards the hover car and just barely reached the back of it. He grabbed the metal rivets as his legs dangled in the air. Drakken saw him.

"Shego, deal with him."

She moved towards Ron. The teen tried to pull himself up, but saw Shego's glowing hands were about to come down on him.

He let go just as the claws would have connected, but instead they were buried in the back of the hover car.

Black smoke poured out of the craft as it began to sputter and fall. Drakken's face turned red as everyone held on for a bumpy ride.

Ron yelled as he fell, but Kim's body and a pair of large bushes broke his fall. Kim moaned as Ron checked to make sure she was ok. Kim waved him off and said she was fine.

"Sorry KP, I couldn't get the compass back." Ron apologized.

"At least you slowed them down. The way they're flying, they'll probably be stuck in some trees somewhere," she laughed, "I've never seen you jump like that before Ron. That Mystical Monkey Power is pretty cool."

"Yeah," Ron said looking at his hands, "it is."

The teens quickly retreated back to the car. They may not have the compass, but they read the inscription and knew where to go next. However there was one problem. Kim's clothes were trashed. Her shirt was reduced to rags, thanks to Shego, and her pants were falling apart as she sat in the car.

"I need new clothes."

"What about your mission clothes?" Ron asked.

"No way. We're trying to be incognito, remember? Let's stop be a Club Banana and get something."

"I have another idea. We are in France, and Paris is only a short ride away. Soooo…how about I treat you to a fancy new outfit?"

"Really Ron? You mean it?"

He nodded.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." She showered him with kisses.

They started the car and headed for Paris's deluxe fashion outlets.

* * *

**Back in London…**

"Thank you for dealing with those pesky police officers my cute pumpkin heads."

DNAmy emerged from the darkness into Drakken's destroyed sewer lair. Fallen police offers littered the ground. Her mutated animal pets stood silently watching.

She had come to kick Drakken's butt for stealing her mutation machine, and get it back, but was shocked to see it destroyed.

"Kim Possible and her sidekick must have done this. Fine, no matter, I'll just find them and take them both out, but where could they be?"

DNAmy noticed Drakken's melted computer. She tried some of the keys, but it was clearly beyond repair. Then she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the console. She pulled it out and grinned when she looked at it.

"I think our luck is about to change my pretties. We're off to find blue bear and Kimmie wimmie."

To be continued…

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed. Just a quick note, there isn't a model of the Palace of Versailles at the Palace of Versailles. I made that part up. But there is a Hall of Mirrors; I've never been there, but I would like to someday.

Please review and look for the next chapter! KingOAnime.


	4. Caves

Thank you to the readers and reviewers. You guys rock! Enjoy the next chapter. KingOAnime

**The Scarlet Maiden**

**Chapter Four**

**Caves**

Kim and Ron snapped their fingers to a catchy tune on the radio as they headed for Paris. Kim's mind was filled with dozens of different outfits she wanted to try on, but knew she had to pick practicality over fashion. For now she had to wear her mission clothes, since they were the only clothes they brought with them.

Ron was the one driving, which scared Kim because the last time he drove, he nearly made the Leaning Tower of Pisa lean the entire way to oblivion. Luckily, Kim took over just in time.

However, Ron was calm and he was smooth in his landing; he obviously had been practicing. Kim popped her head out of the car to see where they were. She nearly screamed.

The store in front of them read: _Chateau La Rose._ Every outfit in this store was at least five hundred dollars. All the celebrities bought outfits from here. Kim was ecstatic, but then realized.

"Ron, aren't we supposed to be saving money; for our families?"

"Don't sweat it KP. Once we get the treasure, we'll have more than enough money so right now I'm letting you splurge; enjoy."

Kim threw her arms around him and he led her in, with her body attached to his back. She let go and ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. There were so many aisles that Ron was sure he would lose her, but she came back to him ten minutes later with a pile of selected clothes.

She found a dressing room and sat him down in front of the door. She smiled when she went in. Ron suddenly wondered if this was a good idea. He swallowed and waited with Rufus who sat on one of his legs.

Kim reappeared a few minutes later with a dress on. It was very wavy with green and black horizontal stripes on it. She flashed Ron and Rufus a smile and strut around like a model. They frowned.

"KP, didn't we agree that you would get something nice to wear, but still be able to do missions with it?"

Kim tilted her head. "Isn't this alright?"

Ron and Rufus looked at each other.

"Do you really think you can fight Drakken's henchmen and still keep that dress from flying up over your face?"

Kim blushed at the thought.

"I guess not."

"Then go back and wear something that can."

Kim pouted. Ron sounded like her father! She thought she could squeeze another outfit or two out of him, but it was clear that he was in "Smarty Mart" mode. If it isn't on sale or worth the trouble, don't buy it.

_And I liked that dress too, _she thought.

After a few more tries, Kim came out wearing a pair of cargo pants that had a dragon stitched on the left leg and a sleeveless t-shirt with a floral pattern. At first Ron's face was full of shock.

_He hates it._

Then the blonde teen closed his mouth, "You…look…amazing." Rufus gave her two claws up.

"Naturally," Kim responded. She was happy he chose this one; it was the only outfit she had that was anywhere near mission ready.

Then her Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

The boy genius was mute for a few seconds because he was staring at Kim.

Ron snapped his fingers, "Wade! Wake up, it's time for school."

"Oh! Sorry, I blacked out there for a moment. That's an amazing outfit Kim, it definitely works for you."

"Thanks Wade. What's the problem?"

"No problem, I just wanted to tell you the location of the clue or whatever it's going to be."

"Something useful I hope," Ron said.

Wade continued, "If you pull out your map, you'll see that the next location is Ireland. More accurately a remote section of Ireland called The Burren."

"What's The Burren like?" asked Kim.

"Think of it like the Australian outback. Not too many people, but plenty of wide open space and wildlife," Wade explained.

Kim felt the spot with her finger and asked, "Are there any caves in the area?"

"That's the problem, there are dozens of caves. Some scientists believe that there are hundreds more that haven't been discovered yet."

"Peachy," Kim frowned.

"You have to admit, our ancestors were smart. Hiding it in a sea of caves; genius," Ron commented.

Kim ignored him and continued, "Wade can you scan the caves and see if you can find anything?"

"I can try, but I think old fashioned legwork is the only option here."

"Thanks Wade, we're just about to leave. We'll be there shortly, out."

Kim turned the Kimmunicator off and noticed Ron was looking at her clothes still; like a fashion designer who just decided that the outfit was horrible and couldn't go down the runway.

"What?" she asked.

"How much is this?" Ron asked motioning to her clothes.

Kim looked at the price tags and tried to remember how much a franc was to a dollar. She almost fainted after doing her quick calculations.

"One tho…mmmmmmurrmmerrr," she mumbled.

Ron walked over and looked for himself. He fell flat on his back.

"A thousand! For a shirt!?" He yelled.

Ron held his chest like he was having a heart attack. Rufus fell back into his pocket, not daring to look again.

Kim was nervous. She knew Ron wasn't into expensive things and a thousand dollar shirt would surely be out of the question. She started towards the changing room, but Ron grabbed her arm.

"Please just take me to the cashier, take my credit card, and buy it before I have a stroke."

Kim gleamed as she led Ron to the cashier. The entire time he kept his eyes shut. After buying the outfit, they headed for the exit.

"Hey Ron, the pants were less expensive, don't you…"

"Don't tell me, please don't tell me the price. Just keep it a secret and don't ever tell me as long as I live."

Ron could be cheap, but there were plenty of times when money had no bearing on him and he could be the most generous man alive. That was one of the things she loved about him.

They were almost at the door when they bumped into someone as they walked past some shoppers.

"Oh! We're sorry, we didn't mean to bump into you." Kim apologized.

The person they bumped was an old lady who looked sharper than a senior should. She had on a short skirt and a sparkling blouse. Three different necklaces adorned her neck, one was made of pearls, one was diamonds, and the other was a mixture of rubies, emeralds, and sapphires.

"That's quite alright," the woman said in sweet voice, "I wasn't paying attention."

Kim then noticed that she had dropped that she kept in her hand. She bent down to pick it up, but surprisingly the old lady was quicker.

"Here you go," the lady handed Kim the map and walked away without another word.

"That was odd," Ron said, "but she did look very snazzy."

"She gave it back, so let's just go." The red head pushed Ron out of the store as the old lady watched from behind a rack of jeans.

As soon as the teens were gone, the old woman's face started to change shape. Her body followed and in two short seconds, Camille Leon appeared.

The villain was using her unusual ability to get senior discounts on top-notch clothing and jewelry when she saw the heroes. It surprised her at first, and she stealthily spied on them to see what they were doing.

She thought maybe they had come looking for her, but after seeing Kim pick out clothing, she realized that this was a shopping trip. Some of the outfits Kim picked were nice, but most of them were only fit for poor people.

Camille thought about herself and it was too much for her. She whipped out her compact and gazed at herself. Stunned by her own beauty and charm.

She was about to leave, when she caught sight of the two teens looking at what looked like a piece of paper. She snuck in closer and heard them talking about Ireland and a clue. Her curiosity was peaked.

She purposely bumped into Kim to get her to drop that paper. She was able to snap a picture of it with her cell phone camera without either teens knowing. She inspected the paper and smiled.

"My, my Debutante," she said as she patted her prized hairless cat, "It looks like Kim Possible is going to inherit some big moola; and I want it."

It was obvious to Camille. Kim gets a fancy outfit that cost a huge amount of money, she has a piece of paper that is obviously a treasure map of some kind, and she was in a hurry, so she must be trying to get ahead of someone.

"I have competition it seems, but neither Kim or they have any idea that I am now in the chase. For now, I think I'll wait and bide my time; no use in wasting my energy when they can do all the work for me." The shape shifter walked out of the store just in time to see Kim and Ron flying away. She looked up at them and grinned.

* * *

Deep in the French forest, Drakken worked on the damaged hover car; alone.

"I could use a little help here," Drakken said.

"You think I'm going to get my hands dirty with oil and grim? Yuck! I don't think so," Shego answered.

The henchmen were in no condition to help either. They were all tending to each other's wounds that they had sustained from Kim and Ron at Versailles. Most of it was mild, but the severe ones were from the fight in London that had been damaged further.

Drakken groaned as he tried to fix the broken machine.

"You know, we wouldn't be in this mess if _you_ hadn't driven your fingers into the engine."

Shego stopped brushing her hair and faced Drakken with an emotionless face.

"As I recall, you told me to go _deal with him_."

"You never listened to me before," Drakken retorted.

"That's because you're an idiot!"

The woman's hands flared up. Her face suddenly filled with a desire to hurt him.

Drakken gulped and tried to calm her down.

"Now, now my love, we still have the compass and that's all that matters right now. We have the advantage, don't we?" he said, trying to save himself.

Shego kept coming towards him, her hands ready to strike, but at the last second she stopped.

"Your right, for once. Let's get this hovercraft back in the air and get that treasure."

Drakken wiped the sweat from his brow as he bent down to pick up his wrench, but a sharp pain like a needle hit his rear end. He gave a small yelp and saw Shego's finger smoking. She smiled and blew him a kiss, which he gladly took and continued his work.

"Are they always like that?" a henchman, who was new to the gang, asked.

The veteran henchmen looked at each other and nodded.

"Oh yeah, it's like this everyday," one of them answered.

* * *

Kim and Ron were getting frustrated. They had been searching for over an hour and still there was no sign of the cave they were looking for. They had looked in almost all of the known caves.

Ron's shirt was drenched in sweat from climbing and running up and down the caverns looking for anything that could help them.

Kim looked like she had just gotten finished with a marathon. Her hair was messy and her new clothes were dirty and damp.

"Let's take a break," Ron suggested, but it sounded more like a plea.

Kim couldn't even answer, she just nodded.

The teens found a nearby tree, one of the only trees in the area, and lay under it. Rufus, who wasn't tired or dirty in the least, ran up the tree to find any fruit.

"We only have seven more caves to go Kim," Ron said trying to encourage her.

Kim's face stayed the same. She looked worn out and seemed to be lost in thought. Ron waved his hand in front of her face a couple times before she snapped out of it and spoke.

"It's hopeless Ron. We'll never find it; it's just too hard. I knew we should've had that compass. Now we gave Drakken an opening to come in, take the clue from us, and go on ahead, leaving us with nothing."

Ron was surprised at Kim's words. She rarely spoke like that. Giving up wasn't in her vocabulary. He clenched his fists and replied.

"You can't mean that KP! That's what a quitter would say, and you're no quitter! I've seen you face villains and death in the face and laugh. Anytime someone had the upper hand, you would always be able to pull out a victory in the end. So if you want to give up, fine. But I'll still be here looking for that clue, and then I'll go to the next one, and the next one. Because our families need that money, or they'll be torn apart and I may never see you again. I don't want that at all."

Kim was shocked at Ron's passion. She also felt foolish for giving up so easily. She looked at her one true love and broke down crying.

Ron held her in his arms. He knew it wasn't all her fault. They started this day cleaning, then they went off looking for a treasure that will save their families, then stopped Drakken and Shego from taking over England, then went to Versailles and fought them again for the first clue, and now here they were looking for a cave with their enemies nipping at their heels. It had been a long day.

Kim's head rested on Ron lap as he patted her head. Kim stopped crying, but still felt horrible for saying those things.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I'm not acting very heroic right now," she said wiping the last tear from her eye.

Ron gave her a smile, leaned down, and kissed her. They held the kiss for a minute and then separated.

Kim felt like she had just gotten a recharge and wanted to continue the search. She stood up and Ron followed. Rufus hopped down into his pocket, upset that there wasn't any fruit in the tree.

Kim said the clue from the compass over and over in her head. Ron leaned against the tree watching.

"We must be missing something. Polaris is the North Star and the clue said that it would be our guide."

"It is almost sunset, maybe we need to use the star as a signpost," Ron suggested.

Kim pushed some buttons on her Kimmunicator.

"I'm going to look at a bird's eye view of the caves," she said.

The map appeared and dot popped up that represented the caves in the area, and possible other caves. The teens looked at it and frowned. It didn't seem to help them much. The dots were random and scattered; even if they knew where to look most of the caves were still deep underground. Then Ron laughed.

"Hey KP, look some of those caves make shapes."

Kim gave him a disapproving face.

"We don't have time for jokes Ron we need to…" Her words stopped when she noticed something.

"What is it KP?"

"Ron, that shape you pointed at, it looks just like the dippers."

"The what? Dippers? What's a dipper?"

"You took astronomy with me, didn't you pay attention?"

"Oh, you mean those spoon looking constellations?"

"Exactly, and if I'm not mistaken the star that makes the end of the little dipper's tail is none other than the North Star."

Ron caught on quick, "You mean it was a trick statement? They meant this Polaris and not the real Polaris?" he asked pointing to the cave.

Kim nodded, "It's right here. Let's hurry!"

"But Kim, isn't that cave underground, not uncovered yet?"

Kim knew he was right, but they lucked out.

"The cave is next to another uncovered cave. We cane break through to the other side, and we'll be right there."

"Booyah!" Ron cheered.

Kim took his hand and they headed for the cave.

The cavern was dark, but Kim found some electric lights that were there for tourists when it was open for viewing. Kim used her Kimmunicator to pinpoint the wall that connected this cave and the one they needed to get into.

Finally, they found it. Kim felt the cols stone with her hands and knocked on it a few times.

"I wish I still had those marbles now. This wall is probably five feet thick, it's going to take a lot to open."

Ron steeped up, "Excuse me KP, but I think I have the right solution."

Ron bent down a bit and closed his eyes. He concentrated all his energy into his fists. Wisps of blue energy came off his hands like smoke. He gave a great yell and lunged at wall of stone, his hands in front of him. He was just about to hit it when the wall suddenly opened and he went flying through.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed rolling until another wall painfully ended it.

Kim walked in and helped him up.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I found lever."

Ron rubbed his back, but smiled to not let Kim see his embarrassment.

The new cave was smaller than the one they were just in, but there was a surprising twist to it. There were three separate openings that led to three other sections of the cave. This was obviously built by humans.

Ron saw Kim fiddling with her Kimmunicator and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to send a message to tell Wade we found the cave, but I think the walls are blocking the transmission; like in the sewers."

"I'm sure after we get the clue and get out we'll be able to talk to him."

Kim wasn't so sure they would get out. They had no idea where to go or what they were even looking for, but she held onto her faith that they would get through.

As the teens faced at three openings Ron asked, "Which way do we go?"

"Maybe that's why we needed the compass," Kim replied.

The two teens looked at each opening as if waiting for it to tell them the right way. Then Ron spoke.

"We can try each one, and see where it leads."

"We don't know what might happen. For all we know we could run into a booby trap. I don't think Andrew and Elizabeth would have built this place without some kind of defense against possible treasure hunters," Kim said.

"Then what do we do?"

"My Kimmunicator has a compass in it, maybe it can help."

She looked at the compass on her watch Kimmunicator and smiled when she saw that the arrow was pointing to the right.

"Right we go then," said Kim.

They walked until they reached the end and a large room was revealed. Light came in from small holes in the ceiling. The room's walls were adorned with the different constellations of the sky. Kim recognized a few, but the amazing thing was that bright stones were used as a substitute for the stars. Their glimmer gave the room a mystical feeling and made the artwork look even more real.

"No traps, I guess we picked the right one," Ron said looking amazed.

"That's all fine, but I don't see a clue or anything." The auburn-haired girl replied.

As they walked towards the center they saw the only thing in room. A platform, and on it was another compass made of stone. It was carved into the platform, but the arrow could be turned.

On the face of the stone compass were words.

_Find Orion's Murderer, and the path will be open._

_Fail and his fate will be your own._

The teens knew about the constellation Orion, and they knew that each constellation had its own mythology behind it, but they never studied that in school.

"I'm drawing a blank," Ron said.

"Me too," Kim replied.

"Let's think about it for a moment," Ron sat down, "Let's look at each constellation and eliminate who we think doesn't fit the bill of Orion's murderer, then we'll have a better chance of succeeding."

Kim agreed; she didn't want to see what fate Orion had.

"We can eliminate Gemini and the two dippers, I don't think they can murder," she said.

"And I highly doubt the goat or the fish would do it either," Ron followed.

"You mean Aries and Cancer?"

"Yeah, them," Ron never was good with animal names.

They continued the process until they were left with Taurus, Scorpio, Orion, and Cassiopeia.

"Any one of them could have done it," Kim huffed in frustration.

"Wait a minute, Cassiopeia wasn't involved with Orion; it was Perseus. He was the one who saved Cassiopeia's daughter from Poseidon," Ron said.

"Ron, how do you know that?"

"I watched _Clash of the Titans_ one night. It explained the whole story."

"Well that eliminates one, now it's a fifty-fifty chance."

Ron put his hand on the arrow; "I'm ready to risk it if you are."

Kim put her hand on Ron's and took a deep breath.

"Alright, ready?"

Ron nodded.

"Now!"

They both turned it at Scorpio. There was a clicking sound and then Scorpio sank into the ground to reveal a passageway. The teens eagerly entered and were happy to see only a small pedestal with something on it as the door closed behind them.

Kim picked it up and inspected it. It looked like a wooden S. It didn't look special, but next to it were three gold coins from the seventeen hundreds. They knew it was a real clue.

Ecstatic, they jumped for joy, hugging, and kissing, but suddenly a sound drifted to their ears and they stopped immediately.

"It was a good thing we had that compass."

Drakken's voice was piercing, and ominous. They were trapped in a small room with no way out.

The villians were in the room reading the Scorpio riddle. They had to act fast or they'd be discovered. Kim began feeling around the walls.

"Uh KP, what are you doing?" he asked looking at her confused.

"Some tomb builders would make secondary shafts as escape hatches incase of a cave-in. Maybe the people who built this place have one too."

Ron saw that they didn't have many options so he started copying Kim's movements. After a minute of frantic probing, Ron found a small button. When he pushed it an opening appeared.

It was so small that the teens had to get on their hands and knees to crawl through it, but they were out. Kim breathed in the fresh air and sighed as the night sky showed off its constellations.

"We're out."

Then they other door opened and Kim could hear Drakken and Shego entering. Their voices made it clear that they were mad. They don't see a clue.

Kim and Ron decided it was time to leave, but when they reached the end of a cliff only a raging river was there and there was no way around.

"You feel like swimming?" Kim yelled over the roaring.

"Not really."

Then they heard Shego's claws scratching away at the wall.

"But under the circumstances," Ron added.

They jumped into the frigid water. Kim and Ron held each other's hands tightly as the water battered them from every side. Kim saw how fast they were going and tried to get closer to Ron, but the water pushed back.

Suddenly, a swell in the river shot the two up in the air. They lost their grip and desperately tried to regroup.

However the current was too strong and Ron started drifting away.

"Ron!" Kim cried.

"KP!" Ron screamed back.

She screamed his name again, but his response was very faint; he was going down river much faster than her. She cried out again, but this time to no response.

After minutes of twisting and churning, the waters finally settled down. Kim's entire body was spent. She used the last of her energy to keep her head above the foamy water. She was able to paddle herself to shore.

She lay there panting. Her hair matted her face, but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about right now was Ron and Rufus. For all she knew, they drowned and their corpses were being taken to sea.

Kim shivered at the thought and tried to cry, but was too tired to. She tried to stand, or even sit up, but her body resisted. Finally she drifted into darkness, allowing exhaustion to take her over. Cont…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. There are caves around Ireland and many are near rivers. The cave I chose is based on a real cave called Aille Cave. What will happen next? Find out!

Please review! KingOAnime


	5. Doolin

Enjoy the next chapter! Please review! KingOAnime

**The Scarlet Maiden**

**Chapter Five**

**Doolin**

Kim opened her eyes to the warm sun hitting her face. She noticed that she was very comfortable, because she was in a bed. She also saw that she was naked under the sheets. The room she was in was a small bedroom with a chair, a cabinet, and a table in it.

She wasn't sure how she got here or how she got naked, but thought it was better than being on the edge of the river.

"Boy, if this is heaven, it's quite comfy," Kim commented to herself.

"If this is heaven, I don't want to leave," a voice next to her spoke.

"Ron!" Kim's arms flew around him in a tight hug. She was so happy to see him, and it felt so good to feel his bare chest on her face.

"What a minute."

Kim separated to see that not only was Ron in the bed, with her, but from the looks of it he too was naked. She turned away in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be, I'm just glad you're alive," Ron said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She faced him again after her embarrassment wore off. She sat up and covered her chest with the sheets.

"When did you wake up?"

"About five minutes ago," Ron answered.

"And you just watched me sleep?"

"I didn't think staring at your beauty was a crime, besides, I was glad to see you were all right. I thought after we got separated you were gone."

Kim didn't mind him watching her, she always felt safe with him and knew he would never take advantage of her. He was probably embarrassed to see her sleeping naked next to him anyway.

"So how did we get here?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure, like I said, I just woke up too. Our clothes, gadgets, and Rufus are missing."

"Someone saved us, but who?"

Kim's question was answered when the door in front of them opened. A woman in her mid to late thirties wearing a long skirt with a button down shirt and holding a bundle entered. She spoke with an Irish accent.

"I'm glad you two young ones are awake and unharmed. It was mighty hard fishing you two out of the river."

"Thank you for saving us, Ms…?" Kim asked.

"O'Toole, Ms. Patty O'Toole." She bowed.

"We're very grateful," Ron said, "but was there a naked mole rat with me when you found me?"

"Oh, you mean him?" Rufus popped out over her shoulder squeaking.

"Rufus!" Ron cried as his buddy leaped into his lap and purred. Kim scratched his head and Rufus responded by sitting in Kim's lap to receive more attention from her.

"He's a frisky one," Patty said, "kept trying to come in and see you; he obviously cares for you two very much."

"He's like a son to us, we would be devastated if anything happened to him," Kim replied.

"Well, I'm sure you two have questions, so put these on and meet me downstairs." Patty put the bundle she was holding at the foot of the bed. "I hope they fit, they're the only ones I have that are close to your sizes."

"This should be fine, but where are our other clothes?" Kim asked worried about her new outfit.

"They're drying on the line right now. These clothes will have to do, I'll leave you two to change."

"Wait, can you at least tell us where we are," Ron asked.

"Why you're in the village of Doolin, young lad," she answered.

Patty started to the door and Rufus followed when she motioned to him. Kim and Ron looked at each other in awe. Rufus only listened to them, and this stranger just had him come to her.

Ron spoke after she shut the door.

"I think we can trust her, Kim. Not only did she save our lives, but Rufus likes her; a lot it seems."

"I can't believe we're in Doolin, _the _Doolin. Our ancestor's home," Kim said.

"What are the odds?" Ron asked rhetorically.

"Let's get dressed and sort this out." Kim started to get out of the bed, but stopped and looked at Ron. "You first."

Ron gave her a nervous look.

"No way, you first."

"I know we might see each other like this one day, but today isn't going be that day." Kim glared at him.

"I'm sorry KP, but do you think I want you checking me out?"

"Ron, I would not check you out, scout maybe, but not check."

"How about we both change together?" Ron suggested.

Kim thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"Okay, but if I see you peek, you're getting a black eye."

Ron put one of his hands up and the other over his heart.

"I promise, no peeking."

The two teens changed, facing away from each other and using the bed as a barrier. Ron was faster than Kim, but couldn't move, or he would risk seeing her half naked.

The worst thing was Ron could hear every sound Kim made when she changed. He could just imagine what it looked like she was doing.

"Mind out of the gutter, Ron," Kim said. She knew her boyfriend too well to not notice.

Ron started thinking about nacos, pro wrestling, and naked mole rats.

After she was finished, they turned to see what they had on.

Ron covered his mouth to suppress a laugh.

Kim had on a button down shirt similar to the one Patty had on and a long skirt that went down to her ankles. Her shoes were the old fashioned button up shoes that people wore in the eighteen hundreds.

Kim glared at him, but started to smirk at his outfit.

Ron had on a pair of brown pants with suspenders. He also wore a white shirt and the same type of shoes Kim were wearing. He looked down and realized how silly he looked and laughed.

Kim and Ron left the room and went downstairs to meet Patty. When they reached the last step they could see where they were. They were inside a restaurant/bar. Old fishing trinkets and stuffed fish hung everywhere. The place was set up to look like an old tavern.

The teens saw Patty cleaning off the bar and walked over to her. Patty saw them and nodded. Rufus was helping her, and then when he saw Ron he jumped into the first pocket he could find.

"You look very good in those clothes. Looks like they fit all right."

"Yes," Kim said, "They're fine." Kim wasn't a huge fan of retro-style clothes. She wanted her old clothes back. She kept thinking Bonnie would pop out somewhere with an entire television crew, ready to broadcast Kim's most embarrassing moments. She came back to reality when Ron nudged her. Patty was speaking.

"Here, you two look like you need it."

She slide two small shot glasses their way. Ron and Kim caught them in inspected the brown liquid swirling inside.

Kim looked at Ron then both of them swallowed the liquid.

Immediately Kim's mouth and throat were burning. Ron was fanning his mouth and begging for water.

Patty gave them each a glass, which they consumed quickly.

After their mouths stopped throbbing, Kim coughed.

"What was that?"

"Just a small shot of Guinness; you looked like you needed it."

Patty took their glasses and began cleaning them.

"I'll take a Coke, if you got it," Kim said still holding her tender throat. She never drank alcohol before and she didn't think she ever would again.

Patty laughed.

"I'm sorry lass, I didn't mean to set your mouth ablaze."

Kim waved it off.

"No problem, I've been through worse."

"Just water for me, lots of it. I thought Diablo sauce was bad."

Ron received a glass of water from Patty and eagerly drank it.

After Patty finished cleaning the last of the glasses she asked, "So tell me what your names are and how you two ended up on the side of Aille River half dead."

"I'm Kim Possible and this is my boyfriend Ron Stoppable."

"Kim Possible? Not the hero Kim Possible? I've been a big fan of yours for a while now."

Kim thanked her.

"Yes, we were on a mission not too far from here. We completed it, but some bad guys tried to get us, so we jumped into the river to escape. We got separated and I ended up going unconscious after I was able to reach the shore."

Ron gave her a look. He knew they were on an important mission, but he didn't feel right about lying to Patty, who saved their lives. But he trusted Kim's judgment and it was probably better that Patty didn't know the truth.

"Oh, I see," Patty said, "Sounds like you two had quite an adventure. Well I'm just glad I found you two. I decided to see if I could gather any berries around the banks of the river. Then I see your young boyfriend lying on the shore. I thought maybe he was a caver from one of the caves further up river, so I picked him up, put him in my wagon, and decided to search for anymore possible drifters. Then I found you."

"We're very grateful and in your debt. We can't pay you, but we would like to work to pay for your services," Kim offered.

Ron pulled her away for a second.

"Would you excuse us please?"

Patty turned around and started to clean some shelves.

"Kim, I know she helped us, but we are still trying to get a treasure. We can't spend a day here working when Drakken and Shego could be after the next clue," he whispered.

"I know that, but she saved us Ron. I can't just leave without repaying her. Besides, our car is miles up river; it'll still take us a while to find it. Drakken and Shego may get the next clue before us, but we still have that wooden S thing. I'm betting that it's one of the keys to finding the treasure and without it Drakken's sunk. I'll call Wade and tell him of our situation. That way he can tell us where we need to go and how soon we need to leave, but for now let's help her; it's the least we can do."

Ron turned away to think, but finally agreed with his girlfriend.

"Alright, we'll help for now, but only for the day. After that, we continue the mission."

Kim nodded and gave Ron a little kiss. They turned back to Patty who looked like she had just finished thinking.

"Usually I wouldn't do this, but I do need some extra arms, so you're hired for the day."

She bent down behind the bar and pulled out two aprons and handed them to the teens.

"You're now officially working for O'Conner's pub."

Kim and Ron tied the aprons on as Patty began giving orders.

"Kim, you can help me cook the food."

Ron immediately protested.

"Uh, Ms. O'Toole? I am actually a much better cook than Kim, so I think it would be wiser if I cook."

Kim flashed him a glare, but knew he was right. Last time she cooked, the entire Tri-city fire department came to her house. Now there was an entire code for Kim Possible cooking fires.

Ron went back to the kitchen and began preparing meals. Kim looked at Patty.

"I don't mind waiting tables, but I would like to see my stuff; to make sure nothing is broken or missing."

"Sure," Patty replied, "They're in your room, second cabinet drawer."

Kim rushed back upstairs and into the room. She found the cabinet and opened it. Her disguised gadgets were scattered all over. She was relived when she found the map, and the S they found at the cave. She was glad Patty didn't ask about either of them. She probably thought it was mission related and secret.

Then she found the Kimmunicator. She tried to call Wade, but all she got was static. She then noticed a small crack on the side of the watch.

She guessed that at some point in the river she hit a rock or something that gave it the crack and water must have seeped into the circuits. It would take a while for it to dry out. It looked like they were stuck whether they liked it or not.

* * *

"Thank you sir, please come again," Kim thanked the costumer as he left.

She began clearing the table when Patty passed by her with a tray full food.

"Table ten and nine want some more beer. I'm swamped with other orders, can you get them?"

Working as a waitress wasn't half bad; and neither was the tip. Irish music filled the room as musicians played on traditional instruments.

In the back Ron was having a ball. He never cooked most of these kinds of foods before, but it defiantly improved his culinary skills. Some customers were asking for another meal to take home.

Kim walked to the bar and grabbed the bottles of beer. She placed them on a tray and walked over to the tables.

The men at the table hooted and hollered when she came.

"Damn Patty, you need to have more waitresses like this one. The Green Clover has dozens of girls, but none like this," one of them yelled.

Then as Kim turned to leave she felt a hand grab her leg and stroked it.

"Hmmm, nice."

The man never saw the leg fly into his face as Kim's kick sent him tumbling out of his chair. Kim glared at him, her face full of disgust.

"Don't…ever…touch…me…again."

The man's companions all stood up. The entire room was still. The music stopped and people stared in a mixture of fear and anticipation.

"Looks like we need to teach you some respect around here," one of them said.

The man who groped Kim was bleeding from the nose. It looked broken, but he was too mad to be in pain.

"Get her!"

His companions charged her, but were each kicked back by Kim's kicks. One rebounded quickly and threw a punch at her face. She ducked it and followed with two punches to his gut and an uppercut to the bottom of his chin.

Two more came at her. One grabbed her from behind, big mistake. Kim's leg came up past her shoulder and hit the man's forehead. He let go of her and held his head. The second man tried to punch her, but she dodged it causing him to hit his buddy. Kim then finished him with a kick to his butt that made him crash into an empty table, smashing it to pieces.

"Had enough?" Kim dared.

She didn't see the last man with a knife in his hand coming at her from behind. Luckily Ron heard the commotion and saved her.

He kicked the knife out of the man's hand and to more kicks to the face and groin ended it. The men all gathered what was left of the pride and dignity and fled.

The room erupted in applause and cheers for the teens. They waved a little, then started to clean up the mess they made.

Patty approached them.

"You two were amazing! I've never seen Trevor and his goons get handled like that. You two deserve a break. Go take five, I'll clean this up."

* * *

Ron and Kim left the pub to sit by the river that almost killed them. It was quiet and only the sea birds chirped. They left Rufus at the pub to have some alone time.

Kim leaned into Ron's shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Are you all right KP?"

"I'm fine, that creep deserved more than a broken nose. It wasn't the first time I was touched without permission."

"You mean the mission when you had to pretend to be a harem girl to rescue that princess?"

"Yep," Kim said, "I showed him. No one makes a pass at Kim Possible."

"I recall you broke his hand _and_ his feet with a rock. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Kim nuzzled her face in Ron.

"He shouldn't have touched me, but you're allowed to. You can touch me whenever you want."

Ron pressed his lips against hers; savoring the softness that he loved so much.

"We better get back Patty needs us for the lunch rush."

Ron attempted to stand, but Kim pulled him back down.

"Stay her with me for just a bit longer. I don't think she'll mind us being a little late."

Ron sat back down and held Kim's body tight as the sun's rays reflected off the river's surface, giving them a glittery spectacle.

"Booyahhh…"

* * *

The teens were about to head back to the pub when sirens blared and several trucks came down the road. Ron held his arm up to shield Kim from the incoming dirt and dust.

"What's going on?" asked Kim coughing.

"Heck if I know," Ron replied.

Patty came running up to them after the cars went by with Rufus on her shoulder.

"You two all right? Those idiots never look where they're going; even if it is an emergency they need to watch it."

"What emergency?" asked Kim.

"Some accident at the caves. Those guys were the Irish Cave Rescue Organization. There are many people who go into the caves and sometimes there are accidents."

"If someone is in trouble we need to go help," Ron said.

Kim nodded. It was what they did. They knew that the Cave Rescue people could probably handle it, but it never hurt to have extra muscle.

"I'm sorry Ms. O'Toole, but we need to take an extended break."

Patty smiled at them.

"Take as much time as you need. You go and do what you do best; saving people."

The teens thanked her, picked up Rufus, and headed off to intercept one of the cars that flew by them.

As they ran out of sight, Patty grinned. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

"They're the ones Charlie, they're the ones I've been waiting for." Cont…

* * *

What will happen and what does Patty know? Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review, the next chapter is coming! KingOAnime.


	6. The Second Clue

**The Scarlet Maiden**

**Chapter Six**

**The Second Clue**

As the rescue truck moved down the road, Kim looked out the window her arms crossed. Ron sat next to her in the back, keeping perfectly still. What happened earlier made Ron just as mad as Kim was, but he learned quickly to control it. Kim wasn't one to let things go, however.

When they arrived at the site, it was already tense. The man who gave them the ride was the only rescuer who had heard of them. Everyone else asked why children were here doing "adult matters."

A woman and her boyfriend were exploring a cave when the floor gave out beneath them. The boyfriend jumped away just in time, but the woman fell roughly thirty feet down a crevice. It looked simple, but there were several rocks wedged together that kept the crevice open that was starting to crumble. On top of that, the woman's ankle was stuck between two rocks.

The really bad thing was that the boyfriend was Senior Senior Junior. The woman was none other than Bonnie Rockwaller.

Kim lost almost all her enthusiasm to help, but knew she had to anyway. It took some convincing, but she was able to repel down to Bonnie. The brunette was surprised to see Kim, but didn't show much appreciation to her.

The entire rescue she did nothing but complain and heckle her rescuer. Kim was getting ready to just leave her at one point.

Finally Kim pulled Bonnie out just as the crevice collapsed on itself. Junior thanked Kim over and over. Even Bonnie thanked her in her own obnoxious way. Kim was glad to get that over with. Bonnie wasn't seriously hurt other than her ankle which would be checked out at the hospital a few miles away.

The rest of the rescuers changed their tune and showed the teens much more respect, even offering them a job. They respectfully declined.

The next problem was when the teens went to go get their car. They were close enough to walk to it, but when they found it, it had been given new bodywork courtesy of Shego. The car was in pieces and beyond repair.

Ron had to ask the man who drove them if he could drive them back to Doolin.

Now they had no way of traveling around to get the other clues. They still didn't know where the next clue was. The Kimmunicator was still broken and Wade couldn't be reached. For all they knew Drakken and Shego were already zooming past them and collecting the next clue, and the next one after that.

Ron twiddled his thumbs and Rufus stayed nestled in his pocket. The naked mole rat felt the emotion in the air and thought it best to stay inside.

"Kim?"

"What Ron?" Kim's voice seethed anger.

"I know your upset, but we can't let this set back ruin our hopes. We'll still find some way to get where we need to go."

"I wish I could believe that Ron," Kim replied.

The rest of the drive was silent. After an hour, they arrived back at Doolin. Patty was standing outside the pub waiting for them. When she saw them, she waved excitedly.

But as Kim came out Patty's hand fell.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

Kim walked past her without saying a word. Ron looked at her and shook his head.

"She's not in the best of moods."

Patty nodded in understandment.

"I just wanted to say that your clothes are all dry and are up in your room."

"Good, we need to leave fast," Kim spoke behind them.

"If that's the case, then meet me back at the bar when you two are ready to leave," Patty said.

The teens walked up into their room and closed the door. They took turns changing, facing away from each other like before. After they were done, Kim sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

Ron walked behind her and began massaging her shoulders.

Kim loved his hands. They could make her entire body melt and her anger over the day slowly disappeared.

"How's that?"

Kim smiled.

"Much better."

She gave him a kiss and the two headed out the door.

* * *

Patty was at the bar wiping it down with a wet rag and then drying it with a dry one. When she saw the teens dressed and ready to leave, she stopped.

"You two look ready to go, where will you be heading?"

"Not sure, but we're hoping to hitch a ride from a local and then get to the nearest city. After that we should be able to get passage home," Kim, replied.

"I see," Patty looked around as if someone might be listening, "I have a confession to make."

Ron looked at her intently, waiting for her answer.

"I know who you two are."

Kim looked at Ron confused.

"I don't mean the hero part, I mean I know you two are the descendents of Andrew Stoppable and Elizabeth Possible."

"How long?" Kim asked surprised.

"I suspected all along, you two look just like them and when you told me your names I had no doubts then."

"Then why keep it a secret from us?" Ron asked.

"The only reason you two would be here is to have the next clue to Elizabeth and Andrew's treasure, am I right?"

"Wait, what do you mean the next clue? It's here?!"

Kim was stunned. She immediately pulled out the map and looked at it. There by the spot where they found the last clue was another blue spot almost right next to it.

"I can't believe we missed that. All this time the clue was right here under our noses."

Ron was speechless.

"I guess I _was_ right," Patty said.

"Do you know where it is?" asked Kim.

"Aye I do, in fact, I have it right now."

Patty ducked behind the bar and produced a wooden box with an insignia on it. Kim and Ron recognized it from the portrait as Andrew and Elizabeth's symbol.

"My own ancestor was given this by Elizabeth herself, before she died. Ever since, my family has been guarding it until the ones worthy of its contents came forth. My late husband, Charlie, died keeping this box safe from a pack of thieves."

She stopped as a tear fell down her cheek.

Kim and Ron helped her from behind the bar and sat her down on a stool. She waved them off after she sat.

"I'm fine now. The important thing is you two are here now and this box can be given to you."

She handed Kim the box.

"Why are you giving it to us now when you knew who we were from the beginning?" Kim asked.

"I had to know if you two truly deserved it. I wasn't going to hand it over to some selfish, greedy people. I had to see the goodness in you, and I did. After you took care of those ruffians, and the people you saved from the cave; I know now that I can give this to you without any doubt."

Patty motioned for Kim to open the box, but before she could the door to the pub creaked open.

Three figures wearing long trench coats that covered their entire bodies entered.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," Patty said.

"I'm not here for a drink," the one in the middle spoke, "I'm here for that clue."

The teens knew that cheery voice.

"DNAmy," Ron spoke in disdain and shock.

"Hi Kimmie and Ronnie," the villain revealed her face and blew each of them a kiss.

"What the devil are _you _doing here and how do you know about the clue?" asked Ron.

"After Drakkie-poo stole my mutation machine, I wanted it back, but when I got to his lair it was destroyed; by you. Luckily I got a lead when I saw a piece of paper sticking out of Drakken's destroyed computer. It was a map, I wasn't fully aware of what I found, but after some extensive research I found out about your ancestors and the treasure they hid. With that treasure I can recreate my machine and finally bring back my love Monkey Fist!"

"Not gonna happen DNAmy," Kim proclaimed.

"Yeah, you can have this box, but you have to go through us."

Ron readied himself and charged at her, but was stopped in his tracks by a tail. It wrapped around his ankle and lifted him in the air. The curious thing was that it was coming from under DNAmy's coat.

Ron grabbed at her trying break free, but ended up shedding her of her coat and revealing the monstrosity underneath.

DNAmy had done some work on herself and it wasn't pretty. She had mixed herself with different animal parts. Just like when she had the arms and legs of a gorilla, but this was much worse.

She had the body of a snake complete with the tail that Ron was struggling against. On her back were bird's wings. She had four arms two on each side were gorilla, one was a lobster or crab-like claw, and the last was a tiger's arm.

"You've gotten uglier," Kim stated, "And I thought you being a monkey was bad."

DNAmy growled at the insult and hurled Ron into her. The two met and were flung into the wall. Kim still clutched the box. She wasn't going to let DNAmy have it, for anything.

The villain ordered her two henchmen to attack.

They shed their coats to show a pig man and a chicken man.

The chicken man grabbed at the box, but Kim kicked his hands away and quickly stood to face the creature. The pig man swung at Ron, but he dodged the blow, causing the pig man to punch the wall. He yelped as he held his injured hand and received a kick from Ron.

Kim was being cautious while she fought with the box. She had no idea if anything fragile was in there or not. It cost her when the chicken man grabbed at her throat. His fingers slowly squeezing her.

Kim was up against the bar struggling to break free, but the loss of air was taking its toll. Her vision became slightly blurry and her grip on the box loosened.

Then a CRASH made the assailant let go. Kim looked behind her to see Patty holding what was left of a beer bottle. The woman shrugged and grabbed another bottle as the chicken man came at Kim again. She cracked it over the henchmen's head. The chicken man collapsed.

Ron threw the pig man into the jukebox, turning it on. An Irish jig played which got Ron fired up. His movements followed the beat of the music and the pig man couldn't follow. He was quickly defeated.

DNAmy's face grinned wickedly as she grabbed an old lantern that hung from one of the walls and threw it on the ground. Flames licked the floor and now the villain was separated from the teens and Patty by a wall of fire.

"I'll just wait outside as you burn to death. Then after that, I'll take that clue from the ashes." She left through the front door with her two minions following. The sound of the door locking behind them.

"I don't think she thought much on this plan. I mean, if we burn won't the box be destroyed to?"

"She rarely thinks ahead," Kim said covering her face with her hand.

She looked around for a way out.

"We need to get upstairs and out one of the windows."

"There's not enough time, follow me."

Patty led them to the back of the bar. She lifted an old rug and pulled on a ring in the wood. A trap door with a staircase going down appeared.

"In," Patty urged.

The flames had already reached the bar. Kim went in first followed by Ron, then Patty who closed the door behind her. They followed the stairs until they hit solid ground. It was too dark to see anything, until Patty lit a torch that she retrieved from a wall.

They were in a cave that was damp and smelled like booze.

"My ancestors used these caves to hid pirates such as Elizabeth and Andrew. It also gave them a way to escape," she pointed one of the openings, "That way leads to the beach and that way takes you to another door that leads out of the town."

They headed for the beach way. Kim still clutched the box in her hands. She decided now was the time to open it. She opened the top and inside where two pieces of paper.

Kim unrolled one and gasped at the sight. Ron looked and he to gasped. The paper was another portrait, but this one was of the entire Scarlet Maiden crew, including Andrew and Elizabeth.

The two captains sported smiles and the rest of their crews were standing behind them on the deck of their ship. The paper didn't have a title or a date, but they assumed it was painted around the same time as the one on the back of the map.

"Ron, this is incredible. I can't believe…"

Her words stopped when she saw his face grow pale. She looked at where he was staring and nearly fell over. Two people over from Elizabeth was a face that they had seen before; Shego's.

"Her ancestor?" Ron asked still stunned.

"Must be, this is too freaky."

"You know her descendent?" asked Patty.

"Kind of," Ron replied.

Kim took out the other piece of paper and unfolded it. It was small, but there were black words on it, the next clue.

**Find the Maiden's sister and play her organ. The reward will reveal itself.**

There was another set of words on the other side of the paper. Kim flipped it over and read.

**Captain Andrew is flat, but Captain Elizabeth is sharp and flat.**

The sentence made no sense to the teens. Even Patty was confused. Regardless, they still had the clue; they would figure it out later.

After a few more minutes of walking in darkness, Kim could smell the salty air. She breathed it in as they exited the cave and were faced with the beach. It's waves crashed on the shore leaving white foam behind.

"I believe it is best to part ways here. You two need to get going, that monster woman will know that we aren't dead and will come looking for you."

"Thank you for everything you've done," Kim said.

"Aww, it was nothing; just doing my duty."

"But what about your pub? It's gone now and that's our fault," Ron said his head down.

"That doesn't matter young Stoppable. It can be rebuilt, I just need to work to get the money and there will be another O'Conner's in no time."

"We'll stop by and have a drink with you; when we're old enough," Ron smiled.

"I'll look forward to it."

"What about your alibi? I doubt you can tell the fire department that your pub was destroyed by a snake woman," Kim pointed out.

"I'll just tell them that I was walking on the beach when I saw the smoke. You two had already left for another town and are not to blame. Don't worry, I know everyone in Doolin; it'll be alright."

Kim and Ron said their goodbyes as they walked towards the forest nearby. Patty waved until she couldn't see them anymore. She looked up and saw the red glow and smoke of the fire. She looked at the night sky.

"A fine day it's been."

* * *

Ron held Kim's hand as they navigated through the thick bushes and trees. They hoped they were going in the right direction of a town or city. They couldn't go back to Doolin because DNAmy was surely waiting and they need to get as far away as possible.

Then a familiar sound came to the teen's ears.

Beep beep beep-beep.

Kim saw Wade's face pop up on the screen.

"Oh, Wade, are we glad to see you."

"What happened to you two? I've been trying to contact you two for a day now. Your parents are worried sick and I was afraid we lost you."

Ron smiled at Wade's face.

"It's a long story Wade."

"Tell me when you get to your next clue, you have no idea where it is."

The teens looked at each other.

"Doolin."

"Yeah," he said surprised, "How did you know?"

"That's part of the story, but right now we have no car and need some transportation," Kim said.

"What happened to the sloth?"

"That is also part of the story," said Ron.

Wade punched some keys then frowned.

"Sorry guys, no ones around to help. The soonest I can get some one is tomorrow."

Kim and Ron sighed. They didn't want to wait another day, but then Ron thought of something.

"I think I know someone who can help us Wade, we'll call you later."

He turned Wade off before he could speak.

Kim looked at him.

"Who is this person that can help us?"

"We just helped them, and now they owe us."

Kim's eyes grew wide.

"No Ron, no no no no no no!"

* * *

The teens were able to get help from Junior, who owed them for saving Bonnie. They were onboard his prized yacht sailing towards the Atlantic. Several servants offered the teens some drinks of massages, but they declined.

"The chopper will be here in thirty minutes," Junior said over the engines.

Kim gave him thumbs up. Her rival Bonnie suddenly bumped her from behind.

"Sorry Kim, you have to be careful on a yacht; I know you never had the privilege of being on one until now."

The brunette was wearing a leopard skin bikini with dark sunglasses and high heels. It made no sense to Kim since it was night, but Bonnie always had to outshine everyone around her.

Ron was slumped over the railing hurling what was left of his lunch. Kim patted his back in support.

The two talked to their parents earlier. They were mad that Kim and Ron hadn't tried to make contact, but were glad they were alive. Mr. Possible was afraid that Ron had his way with Kim, but she told him nothing happened.

Wade had informed them that their next clue should have taken them to Spain, but the clue said the Maiden's sister. The geeky boy did some research and discovered that the Scarlet Maiden was one of two ships made by a wealthy merchant.

Elizabeth and Andrew commandeered the Scarlet Maiden, but its sister, The Steadfast, stayed in service for another twenty years. After that it was decommissioned and put on display at the Spanish Museum. Only recently the ship was loaned from the Natural History Museum in New York City; that was their destination.

Bonnie rubbed some tanning lotion on herself as she scoffed at the teens.

"So like, why are we helping you again?"

"Because we saved your butt from being crushed by falling rocks and you kinda owe us; how's that?" Kim scoffed.

"That's fine, but did you have to wear that awful outfit? I've seen better clothes on dogs."

"This is a Chateau La Rose original Bonnie, Ha!"

"So? I've got twenty outfits from there and all of them look ten times better than _that._

Kim and Bonnie locked eyes and glared at each other like two bulls ready to fight. Ron stood in front of Kim and calmed her down before fur flew.

"That's right loser, take K somewhere where she won't hurt herself, and leave me to my beauty sleep."

Bonnie clapped her hands and two large tanning lights beamed down on her.

"Say Bon Bon, I love that bikini," Ron commented.

"It's the latest thing from Italy."

She posed like a model to show it off.

"Is it fully functional?"

Bonnie eyed him.

"What do you mean?"

"Does it work in water, or is it just for show?"

"Of course it works in water, doofus. I wouldn't have had Junior buy it if it wasn't."

"Then let's test it."

Before she could react, Bonnie was scooped up by Ron and tossed over the side and into the cold water. Her splash alerted the crew and they began turning the boat around to get her. Junior rushed out and jumped in the ocean with a life ring to save his girlfriend.

"Stoppable, you glub glub…"

Rufus chuckled at the sight as he sat on the railing.

Kim laughed as she embraced Ron, her fingers found his and they intertwined. She laid a congratulatory kiss on his lips.

"You're bad."

Ron grinned.

"I know." To be continued…

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next it's off to New York City. What will happen and what does Shego's ancestor have to do with all this? Find out in a short while. Please review! KingOAnime.


	7. Name That Song!

**The Scarlet Maiden**

**Chapter Seven**

**Name That Song!**

The helicopter made its distinctive chop-chop sound as it flew over the Atlantic. Kim and Ron both looked out and saw New York City in view. The chopper made its descent onto the helipad that was on top of the skyscraper that belonged to the Seniors.

The teens hopped out and waved to the pilot as he took off. Then they made their way to the elevator and entered. Kim pushed the button marked 1. The doors closed and the elevator slowly went down.

"How many floors does this building have?" Kim asked.

Ron looked at the rows of button until he found the last one and gasped.

"Eighty-seven."

Kim grinned.

"Good."

She grabbed the back of Ron's neck and started a major make out session. They continued all the way down until a ding indicated that they had reached the first floor.

"Booyah."

Ron smoothed his hair out a bit and Kim fixed her shirt, which had moved up a little. They headed out of the building and called for a taxi. People were shoving and pushing their way through the teens and it made Kim upset.

Ron moved her closer to the street and into the waiting taxi before she exploded in the crowd's face. Kim took a few deep breaths and calmed down

"I wonder how people can live in such a crowded place."

Ron shrugged.

The teens sat quietly holding hands as the cabbie talked nonstop about New York politics, food, and the price of gas. Kim pretended to listen and Ron imitated being asleep, which was received by an elbow to the side and a giggle.

They were moving better than they normally would have if they still had a car, but now had to rely on other people to get them to their destinations. Luckily, they were the only ones who knew about the Steadfast being moved to New York.

They were grateful that Junior had helped them. They only told him they were on a mission and that seemed to work. He didn't press the matter. Bonnie was peeved at Ron for dumping her into the ocean, but her bark was always worse than her bite and left him alone.

The cab stopped right in front of the Museum of Natural History. Kim gave the cabbie some money and a tip. The teens checked their bags. They had the clue that would help them and some gadgets that Wade generously dropped off while they were on the boat. They were disguised as two students visiting the museum on a filed trip.

As they passed through the giant glass doors, hundreds of people lined the halls. Several security checkpoints were set up with x-rays and metal detectors.

Kim took off her backpack and put it on the conveyor belt. She shed all metal objects and walked through the arch. Once she was cleared, her belongings were returned to her with no problem.

Wade had specially fitted the backpacks with a cloaking device that showed the x-ray machine books and pencils instead of hooks, rope, a map, and the rest of the mission gear.

Ron walked through next with no beeping and his backpack was passed as well. The teens then proceeded through the massive museum.

Dozens of exhibits covered every inch of the place. When they walked into the main room, which was the biggest, they were greeted by a tyrannosaurus rex skeleton doing battle with a triceratops skeleton.

Ron imitated the dinosaurs, making Kim laugh. Suddenly Rufus popped out and impersonated his own dinosaur and started fighting Ron. Ron pretended to be hurt by the mole rat and eventually was defeated.

"And the winner, by knockout, Rufusaurus rex!"

Kim held up his hand in victory. Rufus smiled and pretended that there was crowd around him cheering him.

Ron smiled, enjoying this. They had been in such a hurry for a while that now they got the chance to just relax. No one except them knew about the clue being in New York, so they had time to enjoy themselves instead of running at mach 3.

The teens walked through the museum gazing at the many exhibits. They saw stuffed animals, fossils, and replicas of old airplanes and cars.

They spent at least two hours exploring, but decided it was time to get the clue and move on.

Ron and Kim moved through the halls until they arrived at the ship room. Inside was the Steadfast. The tip of the mast almost touched the ceiling. The ship sat on a small pedestal to keep it from falling over. Fans placed around the ship lightly waved the sails, making it look like it was sailing.

As the teens moved through the room they saw artifacts from the ship. The ship's anchor, some cannons, and other pieces. Plaques that were on pedestals gave bits of information about the ship and what life was like on it.

Kim stopped at an old photo of the deck with men posing on it dated 1888. She unrolled the map and flipped it over. The portrait of the Scarlet Maiden crew matched the photo perfectly; this was definitely the right ship.

They could easily climb onboard, but the cameras staring at them prevented that. The teens knew they wouldn't be able to get on the ship without alerting security.

"Maybe we should wait for night when the museum is closed," Kim pondered.

Ron disagreed.

"When night falls, all security will be alert on two suspicious figures lurking around the museum. They also will have alarms and other systems that normally would be off at this time because of the people. We need to knock out the cameras in this room and get the people to leave."

Ron was right. Kim thought for a moment, then got an idea. She and Ron left the room and followed the signs until they reached a small hallway that was isolated from the rest of the museum.

On one side were two doors that led to the restrooms. The other side had only one door with a sign on it that read, _Security Office._

Kim slowly turned the knob and was surprised to see it unlocked. She peeked inside and saw two guards sitting down and staring at a wall of monitors. Each monitor displayed a different view from each camera. One guard was eating a hotdog and the other was playing solitaire.

Kim closed the door quietly and faced Ron.

"There are only two, and one seems to be too busy playing cards to notice anything."

"So what's the plan?" asked Ron.

Kim looked at him.

"Do you trust me?"

Ron didn't understand, but answered, "Of course I do KP."

"Good, because it may get crazy and you need to play along."

Ron pumped himself up.

"I can handle it, Kim, just say when."

Kim grinned.

"Here we go!"

She suddenly grabbed Ron's collar and pulled him into a kiss. At first she was sweet, but that changed immediately as she deepened it beyond anything Ron had experienced.

Kim pulled the door open and pulled Ron with her giggling and moaning the entire time. The two guards stood up in alarm at these intruders, but were too mesmerized to act. Kim pulled her tongue out of Ron's mouth and twisted her head at them.

"Oh, look honey; spectators."

Kim latched onto Ron's mouth again practically sucking his face off. Ron started to understand and began mimicking her movements.

"That just turns me on more, baby."

Ron pushed his way through the guards and picked Kim up. He sat her down on the console below the camera monitors. Kim's legs wrapped around his waist and she began pulling his shirt up. The blonde responded by unzipping her pants. Playing cards spilled onto the ground and the two teens just got into it.

The guards, now recovered from the initial shock finally spoke.

"Excuse me! I'm going to have to ask you two to leave."

Kim stopped for a moment.

"Don't you wanna watch?"

"No, this room is restricted," the second guard said, "we are asking you to leave now without charges being filed. If you do not get out right now we will have you arrested."

Kim whined.

"Fine, come on baby let's go to the bathroom and finish this."

Ron picked her up, with her legs still wrapped around his waist and led her back out into the hallway; their lips staying locked. The door slammed shut behind them and they heard the click sound of it being locked.

Kim let go of Ron's body and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"Great job Ron, I almost believed you."

Ron gave a small laugh.

"Yeah…y…you…too."

Ron had never seen Kim like that before. Her entire body melted into his, her lips and tongue gave him new sensations he never felt before. She was now ten times hotter than before. Kim noticed Ron's spacey look and touched his shoulder to see what was wrong.

He jumped at her touch. She then realized what was wrong. She put a little too much spice into her performance and Ron wasn't ready for it.

"I'm sorry Ron, I should've warned you, but I thought if I told you it wouldn't be as believable."

Ron looked at her and half smiled.

"It's cool KP. I've had diablo sauce that would've killed most humans, but that back there was soooo much hotter; I'm glad I'm still alive."

Kim blushed.

"Thanks Ron, are you sure you're alright?"

"You bet!" He gave her thumbs up.

"Good!"

She hugged him tightly. After thinking about it some more, Ron couldn't help but wonder if it was real or not.

"KP, just wondering. How much of that was real and how much was acting?"

Kim's lips curled.

"You'll find out, someday."

Ron gulped.

* * *

The teens made their way back to the ship room and looked at the cameras. While Kim and Ron were in their massive love session, Kim had secretly put a virus in the camera's system. It was disguised in a credit card. When Ron sat Kim on the console she put the card into a slot on the console and the virus was let loose.

Ron smiled when he saw the red light on the camera slowly fade until it was gone. Now they were open to board the ship. There weren't many people in the room and no security guards to speak of; this was their chance.

The teens slowly moved to the side of the ship that was in the public's blind spot. Only the camera would see them, if it were online. Kim took out a grappling hook and rope from her backpack.

Ron helped Kim as she twirled the hook and flung it at the ship's side. It latched on and held. Kim was the first to climb up. Ron was right behind her. After he got on the ship, Kim pulled the rope back up and put it back in her bag.

The teens got their first glimpse at the deck of the ship. It was a sobering experience to see. They imagined their ancestors on a deck like this sailing the high seas with a cool breeze to push them on their way.

Ron found the door that led to below deck and together they went down the stairs. It was almost pitch black, but both of them had night vision goggles, which they put on. The once blackness now shined green and gave them a perfect view of the bottom of the ship.

They didn't know where the organ was, but Kim assumed it would be in the captain's room. They also had no idea where the captain's room was. It was a simple process of elimination.

They started opening doors and peeking inside. They went every door until one was left. It was at the end of a long corridor and looked big. While most of the doors were simple pieces of plank wood, this one had patterns carved into it. This was the captain's room.

Kim turned the knob. It made a squeaky sound and the door creaked like the rest of the ship. Inside was nothing, but the pipe organ.

There was more space in the room, but anything that wasn't attached to the ship was taken out. No one was supposed to be in here, so there was no need for props.

The organ was big. It covered the entire wall and the pipes just barely touched the ceiling. Kim and Ron found two lanterns hanging on the wall next to it and used a match to light them. They removed their goggles and inspected the massive instrument.

Kim takes out the clue they received from Patty and reviews it.

"We need to play the notes to the organ."

Ron looked around.

"But where's the music?"

The teens each took a lantern and began inspecting the organ. They guessed that the music was somewhere on the organ, or inside it.

Kim noticed that the pipes of the organ seemed to have a slit in them. Upon closer inspection, Kim saw that she could take off some of the pipes. She grabbed the first one in front of her and pulled the top off.

Ron saw her and quickly caught on. He too began removing the pipe tops from the organ. After twelve pipes were removed, Ron found something. On the inside of one of the pipes were words engraved on it.

Kim squinted to read them in the dim light.

_**Play the right notes and the clue will be yours, but fail twice and death awaits you.**_

"Well that's nice, but there's no music."

Ron understood that there wasn't much time. The security would either fix the cameras, or they would be looking for the two sex-crazed teens that broke into their office. Then he thought of something.

"Kim, can I see that clue again?"

Kim handed him the paper and he looked at it. A smile soon crossed his face.

"The music's right here."

He showed her the side of paper with the weird sentence on it. She frowned.

"Ron, its just words. There are no notes to go with it."

Ron pointed to the capital C in Captain.

"_This _is note. It was hidden in the sentence the whole time. Captain, Elizabeth, and Andrew all begin with a note."

Kim looked at it again and finally understood. There were seven notes that corresponded with letters. A, B, C, D, E, F, and G. The sentence was literally the music and the sharp and flats were different ways to play those notes. It all made sense now. Kim cracked her fingers.

She sat down on the small bench in front of the organ. Ron stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders for support.

Kim had played some piano when she was little, and never forgot any of it. She looked at the first note and moved her finger to press it. She wasn't sure what octave to play it, but decided it wasn't important or the clue would've said so. She was about to play the note, when Ron stopped her.

"Wait Kim, what about the noise? I know this organ is going to be loud and as soon as we play it, everyone will know where we are."

Kim couldn't believe it. The one thing she didn't prepare for. They had made it through most of the mission with the gadgets they had and now if they played the organ, it would alert the security. She touched Ron's hand.

"We'll just have to be quick. Once I start playing, I'll go as fast as I can and then get the clue, and we'll get out of here."

"What if the guards catch us?"

Kim thought for a moment.

"They're not enemies. We can't hurt them so if we can't escape, we'll surrender and hopefully Wade will explain the situation to them and get us out."

Ron looked skeptical, but squeezed Kim's shoulders.

"Let's do it, KP."

She smiled and immediately pushed the key. The organ blared the note. The sound was so piercing and seemed to go right through the teens' heads. Ron knew that the sound went right through the ship.

"We have officially alerted the entire museum of our location."

Kim didn't respond she just played the next note. The sound was just as loud, but suddenly holes appeared on some of the pipes.

"KP, LOOK OUT!" Ron screamed. He immediately grabbed Kim by the waist and jerked her off the bench.

She was about to yell at him, but then saw why he grabbed her. Embedded in the bench where she sat just a second ago were several small darts. Kim could see purple goo on the shaft.

"That was close," Ron, said, "Are you alright? Sorry about that."

Kim shook her head, "Don't be. You saved me from getting turned into Kim the pin cushion."

She gave him a quick thank you kiss and went back to the organ. She couldn't understand, she played A for Andrew.

"Is the organ broken?" Kim asked as she pulled out the darts from the bench.

"No, Ron said looking at the clue. "It isn't A, it's A flat. The sentence says, 'Captain Andrew is flat.' A is flat. You played a plain A."

Kim felt embarrassed that she didn't see it. She was going to fast to think and needed to slow down. She knew guards would soon be knocking on the door, but one more mistake like that and darts would probably be the worst of their problems.

Kim hit the right key this time. The next word was but so B was the next note. Kim and Ron looked up when they heard noises coming from the deck of the ship. The security guards were onboard.

Kim quickly, but calmly pressed C for Captain. Next she pressed E sharp. The sounds of footsteps could be heard coming towards them. They knew where the teens were. Only one more note, but Kim was hesitant.

What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"The sentence says, 'Elizabeth is sharp and flat,' but there's an and in between sharp and flat."

"So?" Ron didn't see the deal.

"And begins with an A. Is it E flat, or A flat? I don't want to make another mistake."

Kim's mind was racing as the sounds of the guards screaming at the teens from behind the door echoed. The guards began trying to break down the door. Luckily it was a sturdy door and would take a little longer for them to break down.

Ron leaned into Kim's ear.

"I say go with face value. Do it as the sentence says, but trust your judgment."

Kim nodded and made her choice. Ron held her waist tightly in case he had to do another quick grab. Kim pressed the key for E flat and was rewarded with the clue. It popped out of a secret compartment under the E flat key.

It was another wooden piece. This time shaped like either an M or a W. The door began to splinter and hands began to come out of the openings searching for a way to open it. Kim thought fast. She put the wooden piece in her pocket.

Next, she grabbed Ron and pulled him close. She grinned as she rubbed her nose against his.

"Kiss me, Naco Boy, " she whispered.

The door crashed to the floor as security came rushing in guns drawn. They pulled the two kissing teens apart and cuffed them.

One of them was from the security office and smiled.

"Well, well looky here; our two lovers. You two have a lot of explaining to do. Like how you disabled our cameras, and why you're on this ship."

Kim and Ron stayed quiet as they were led out. Kim was in the back and Ron was in front of the group of guards. Once they were taken off the ship, the guards began walking them to the entrance where they could make out the flashing lights of police cars.

Ron ducked when two flashes of green passed over his head. The flashes hit two guards, knocking them out. Visitors screamed and ran away from the glowing flashes. Another set of green came at the group. Kim dove for the ground, like Ron. In a flash, all the guards were lying on the floor out cold.

The teens stood up and looked to see who their rescuer was. Their faces lost all their color when they saw Shego with Drakken and his henchmen. Her hands continued to glow as she flashed them a wicked smile. The villains began walking towards them.

Kim tried to prepare herself, but the handcuffs made it next to impossible to fight. Ron too could not defend himself.

"This is bad." He whimpered.

Kim saw Shego approach and look down at her. Then with one motion, the teen doubled over as the villain punched her in the gut. She fell to her knees and saw Ron fall from a punch by a henchmen. Shego's foot stepped on Kim's neck and began to press down. Kim struggled to breath and tried to kick back, but it was no use.

The villain smirked before punting her in the face and Kim's world fell into darkness.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and look forward to the next chapter! KingOAnime


	8. The Mystery House

**The Scarlet Maiden**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Mystery House**

Ron slowly stirred after being put into unconsciousness against his will. He got out of the cot he was on and saw that he was in a jail cell. From the movements of the floor and his slight upset stomach, he deducted that he was on a ship. The bars were made of vertical and horizontal lasers that Ron was sure would burn him to a crisp if he touched them. They surrounded half the cell and the other half was cold metal.

The handcuffs he had on before he went out cold were off. He felt around his pockets and didn't feel Rufus. It was very dark and only the bars gave him some light, but he saw another set of laser bars across from his cell. He also heard groaning.

"Kim, is that you?"

"Ron? I can't see you."

"Over here," he called. It was good to hear her voice.

"Ron, Where are we?"

"We are in the brig of a ship, that is the extent of my knowledge."

Kim sat up off her cot and felt around her body.

"All our gadgets are gone. The map and the Kimmunicator also." Her voice was raspy from getting hit by Shego. She would have to pay her for that when they got out.

"Rufus is gone too," Ron added.

Then the lights turned on and flooded the room. The teens covered their faces from the initial shock. They heard footsteps and tried to lean as close to the bars as possible without touching them. Ron could just make out a black and green hand.

Drakken and Shego grinned as they came into view. Drakken was holding the map and Kim's Kimmunicator and Shego was holding Rufus in a small metal cage that was connected with chain.

"Give him back!" Ron yelled.

Shego growled. "You're in no position to order me around."

"Yeah," Drakken added.

"That means you too," Shego replied.

Drakken quickly changed the subject.

"Comfy+ Kim Possible?"

"Where are we?" Kim demanded.

"On my latest acquisition. After we missed you in Ireland we tried to beat you to the clue after the next one, but my hovercraft could barely fly. So a new vehicle was in order. Shego found your car, but it wouldn't be able to fit me, Shego, and all my minions so Shego decided to give it a tune up."

Shego flared her hands and grinned at Kim. Kim scowled at her. Drakken continued.

"We left for a 'secret' U.S. military base and acquired this. This state-of-the-art ship has the latest technology and can take on any enemy and all obstacles. We then headed for Spain to get the clue, but we had some difficulty finding it. After some interrogations, we found out about The Scarlet Maiden's sister ship being exhibited in New York City and we head right over. That's when we saw you being taken away in handcuffs; which was priceless. We realized this was our chance to capture you."

Kim laughed which annoyed Drakken.

"You know I'm going to find a way out like I always do, right?"

Drakken smiled.

"But Kim, I am going to let out."

Kim and Ron looked at each other from across the room. Had Drakken lost it, he was going to let them go? Kim knew there had to be a catch.

Drakken saw Kim's look.

"You're right to be suspicious Kim Possible, but you see I have an ace in my hand."

The blue-skinned villain snapped his fingers. Two television screens came down from the ceiling. They stopped in front of Kim and Ron's cell for them to see. Drakken pulled a remote out of his coat and pushed a button. The screens turned on and showed the teens their families, as captives.

James and Ann Possible were tied together grunting and struggling to get free. The tweebs were shackled together by their hands and feet. Chains restrained Carol Stoppable and Hana was in two sets of laser cages crying. Ron wanted to tear Drakken apart right now. Kim's eyes bulged out when she saw Drakkens last captors, Junior and Bonnie.

"Why do you have Bonnie and Junior? They have nothing to do with this."

I beg to differ," Shego said, "We caught them before you two, because they were following you."

Kim was confused. Why would Bonnie and Junior be following them? Kim wanted to ask Bonnie directly, but could see that Drakken had other plans for her.

"They are not the last prisoners. I have several henchmen over at Middleton Hospital right now and they are keeping an eye on the buffoon's dad."

Drakken's snicker made Ron rush at him, regardless of the bars, but Kim's voice halted him.

"Be cool Ron, if we do what he wants then he'll let them go, am I right?"

Drakken nodded to the redhead.

"What do they want us to do?" Ron asked still fighting back the urge to lunge at the villains.

"They want us to get the other clues," Kim said.

Drakken smiled.

"Very good Kim Possible. That is precisely what I want you to do. We realize that we can't beat you in a fair race, but we can _force _you to get the clues. If you collect the last two keys to the treasure, then your friends and family will be let go."

"Fine, we'll do it."

Ron was astonished at Kim's quick answer, but could see that they really didn't have any choice but to play along for now.

Shego approached Kim and pulled out the portrait of The Scarlet Maiden crew. Kim knew that Shego wanted to know something.

"Where did you get this?" Shego demanded waving the paper at Kim.

In a calm voice Kim answered. "In Ireland, along with the clue that led us to New York."

"What do you know of this picture?"

"Only that it is of The Scarlet Maiden crew, and your ancestor was a part of that crew." Kim studied Shego's face and saw confusion. She realized why Shego was asking her about the portrait. "You didn't know you had an ancestor that far back did you?"

"No," Shego replied, "My family isn't big on genealogy. I was hoping you could tell me more about her. A name, a hometown, anything."

Shego looked at her archrival. Then she turned away from her and put the painting back into her jumpsuit.

"Now that that's out of the way, we can let you go," Drakken said.

He pushed another button on the remote. The image of Drakken's captors lifted up and the laser bars disappeared. Kim and Ron started to walk, but as soon as they were close to leaving their cell, glass fell into place where the laser bars had been. Kim pounded on the thick glass yelling.

"I thought you were going to let us out!"

"Oh I am, but not the way you think." Drakken grinned. He liked tricking Kim, it was some of the only times he every got to gloat. Shego stood quietly not really paying attention, she had too much on her mind.

Ron was looking at Kim when his vision began to blur. His legs felt wobbly and weak. Something was being introduced into the cell and doing this. He heard a sound like air escaping a tire and followed it to a vent.

Draken watched with glee. Kim fell to her knees and struggled to stand back up.

"Right now a special gas is being introduced into your cells that will render you unconscious for about twenty minutes. The designers of this ship made it so that prisoners could be removed without bringing harm to the crew. I know as soon as I let you out you would hurt me or try some daring rescue."

"Yeah…I…would've." Kim's words were forced. She was fading fast. Ron had already succumbed to the gas's power.

Drakken tapped on the glass to get Kim's attention. "One more thing. I took the liberty of putting tracking devices on you and the buffoon. We will monitor your progress and watch for any signs of resistance. If you or your boyfriend's tracking device goes out, we will hurt your family. I might start with James to get back at him for ridiculing me in college. If you two are separated, I will take that as an act of aggression and the same thing will result. Have a nice nap Kim Possible." Drakken waved at the teen.

Kim scratched at the glass, but her hand fell and her body finally gave in.

* * *

Kim woke up to the sound of the water crashing against whatever they were on. She shook her head a little and saw that she and Ron were on an inflatable life raft. Ron was snoring in her lap.

"Ron…Ron…**Rooooonnnnn**!!"

The blonde-haired teen woke up startled. "What's up?" He asked groggily.

Kim surveyed their surroundings.

"We are in the middle of the ocean. Drakken knocked us out for the second time, put us on a life raft, and dropped us in the middle of the ocean. Not to mention he has our friends and family. This day sucks so much."

Ron felt around his pockets hoping to feel Rufus, but his buddy wasn't there. Kim patted his shoulder. He looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"If Drakken or Shego hurt any of them, I'll make sure they get the beating of a lifetime." Ron's voice oozed venom.

"First we need to get the clues, after that we can come up with a way to help everyone." Kim saw that she had her Kimmunicator back on her wrist and in her pocket were the three gold coins Ron and her got from the cave in Ireland. Now the villains were just insulting them. She also had the map, and a first aid kit was sitting next to her. "Ron can you help me?"

Ron took the first aid kit from her. He just noticed the bruise on her face from where Shego had kicked her. He took out some anti-septic cream and cleaned out the small cuts. Then he put a cold patch on it and finished by taping gauze over it.

Kim then worked on Ron who had some bruises on his stomach and a nasty cut on his arm. She fixed him up then called Wade. The genius's face appeared looking frantic.

"Kim! I've been trying to get a hold of you. I can't reach your parents and also Bonnie and Junior were spotted…"

"Drakken and Shego have them Wade; all of them. They captured us then let us go to get the other clues. If we don't do it, they'll be hurt."

"Looks like Drakken's playing dirty. I have the location of the next clue, but nothing other than that." Wade had concern in his voice. He could see Kim's bandaged cheek and wondered what injuries Ron had sustained.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked. She wanted to get to work right away.

"You two are going to San Jose, California. The map leads to a place called the Winchester Mystery House."

The name was familiar to Kim and Ron. They saw a special on it once in school. One of Barkin's many ways to suck the life out of his classes. Supposedly it was haunted, but its real fame came from the many weird rooms and the strange way it was built.

"We need a ride Wade, how soon can you get one to…wherever we are."

"You guys are in the middle of the Atlantic. It's going to be tough, but I think I can schedule a pick up within the hour."

"Please and thank you, Wade." Kim said before turning the Kimmunicator off. She leaned over and nestled her head onto Ron's chest. The two teens lay in silence as the sun beat down on them and the water rocked the raft.

They were upset. They should've known that Drakken would do something like this. He may be a simpleton, but his evil villain side sometimes shocked Kim and Ron. They would have to play by his rules, but the first chance they got to take him down, they wouldn't hesitate.

* * *

Kim and Ron walked through the rooms of the Mystery House with a tourist group and a guide. The teens wasted no time in getting information on the house. They learned from the tour that it once belonged to Sarah Winchester. Her husband, William, was the head of the Winchester Repeating Arms Company. They made the famous Winchester rifles that helped shape the Wild West.

Sadly Sarah took the death of her husband and the death of her daughter, Annie, very hard. She consulted with a medium who told her that the spirits of the people who were killed by the Winchester rifle were seeking revenge. The only way to repel them was to build a house and to keep building no matter what. If she stopped building, she would die like her family did.

With her immense wealth, she moved to California and began building the house. She designed it from top to bottom and was very strict on her employees. If anyone was caught snoozing on the job, they were fired on the spot; it was her life on the line after all. The house was continually worked on by a group of carpenters and builders who worked nonstop for thirty-eight years until Sarah died. The house was now a museum piece and it showed how strange a house could get.

Kim and Ron knew this would be a tough search. There were one hundred and sixty rooms, but the real problem was the strangeness of the house. Doors that lead to walls, stairs that ended in ceilings, windows in floors, trick walls. It was giving the teens a headache.

As they left the house they had decided to wait until nightfall. There were no cameras in the house and only a few guards that patrolled the perimeter. They had a few hours before they would move so Kim and Ron stopped by a Buena Nacho and ate. At first they only had a little money, but Wade gave them some cash and another set of gadgets since Drakken took their last set.

Kim watched Ron play with his grande-sized Naco, looking at it like it was poisonous. She understood why he was so down. He had been this way since they were left on the life raft. He missed Rufus and was worried about everyone else who was a prisoner on Drakken's ship. She could tell that he was _really_ worried about his dad.

"Ron," she said touching his hand, "It's going to be okay. We're not going to let anything happen to our family or friends."

Ron gave her a forced smile. "I know KP, I just don't know how long Dad can live without that operation. And the thought of Drakken's men watching him just makes my blood boil." Ron bristled.

Kim shined a smile at him that made his worries fade. She was here for him and together they could do anything. They were Team Possible. Nothing was too tough for them and they weren't going to let something like this break their spirits.

Ron's goofy grin that Kim came to know and love returned.

"Thanks KP."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me. I was too focused on the bad, but I should be focusing on the good right now because it's the good that will help us get through this. I believe we have what it takes to save everyone. We do stuff like this on regular basis. Your smile reminded me that no matter what happens, you're always there right beside me."

Kim held Ron's hand as she scooted closer to him. "I'll always be beside you. Drakken's plans may seem evil, but they're always flawed somewhere and that's how we'll beat him. Then we'll get the treasure and help our family. Your dad can get that operation and it'll be a happy ending. You know, we are by the beach. How about some swimming?"

"Swim? But KP, we don't have swim suits."

Kim's mischievous grin appeared.

"What's wrong with swimming in your underwear?"

Ron's eyes widened. "BOOYAH!!" Everybody in the restaurant looked at the yelling teen. Ron wanted to have fun again and this was a perfect way to shake off some stress. Even though their family was prisoner they couldn't sit and just mope about what might happen. They had to enjoy themselves. It may sound inconsiderate, but Ron knew his mom, dad, and for some reason even his sister would want him too. With a gleam in her eye, Kim grabbed Ron's hand and the two left the restaurant.

* * *

Drakken sat in his chair whistling a happy tune. He had Team Possible doing the work for him and he had leverage to order them around. This was a good day for him. The only setback was the buffoon's little sister. She had weird powers that the blue-skinned villain had never seen before. There was a reason she was in two laser cages and not tied up like the rest. He would have to watch her to make sure she doesn't beat the living daylights out of his henchmen again.

Shego snuck behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He was startled for a moment, but smiled when he saw who it was.

"Isn't grand Shego? We have Team Possible doing all the work and we can just relax and play it cool."

"Yes," Shego purred, "But I think you _do have some work_."

Drakken pulled at his collar nervously. "What?"

"You need to help me with this."

Drakken was caught off guard as Shego pressed her lips to his. She took control and deepened the kiss, which made Drakken almost fall out of his chair. When Shego finally let go, Drakken gave her a grin.

"Anything else you need help with?" Drakken pushed his hair back trying to look sexy.

Shego approached him purring along the way. Her raven hair covered part of her face, making her look like a model on a photo shoot. "Oh yes, baby. I do."

Drakken moved in for another kiss, but instead had a piece of paper shoved in his face. It was the portrait of The Scarlet Maiden crew.

"I want you to see if you can find anything on this person." She pointed to her look alike. "Maybe your ancestor mentions something in his journal entries." Admiral Lipsky had kept a detailed account of The Scarlet Maiden, some crewmembers, and where the ship had gone through its travels. Drakken had found it at his moms and had downloaded it into his new computer, which was on their new ship.

Drakken looked at the paper. "I can look, but it'll cost you." He puckered his lips for another kiss.

Shego's hands flared up and she flashed him an evil glare.

"Uh, I mean…I'll get to work right now!" Drakken started furiously typing away at his computer.

Shego grinned. "That's more like it."

* * *

Kim and Ron quietly walked past the guards and into the Mystery House. The house was very dark and only a few lights were on. Kim and Ron pulled out their smaller and better night vision goggles that Wade made. They were designed to look like sunglasses and came with a few added features. The teens would've preferred flashlights, but the guards would find it very suspicious if they saw beams of light coming from the house.

Kim thought they should split up, but Ron reminded her of the complexity and absurdity of the house. They would stay together and explore. Kim held Ron's hand both to keep them together and for comfort. She didn't want the haunted legend to be true and be alone.

Ron knew how uncomfortable Kim was being in a weird house in the dark that might be haunted. He stayed close to her ands occasionally whispered words of encouragement in her ears.

They had no idea what to look for or what room to look in. Much to their dismay, they would have to explore every room one by one. It would be tiring and mind numbing work, but they understood that sometimes that's just how it is.

After searching for over two hours, Kim and Ron decided to take a break. They sat down by some chairs in a room that had five doors, one of them led to the outside of the house. The teens had been keeping track of the rooms they looked at.

"Ron, how many rooms have we gone through?"

Ron pulled out the paper that he had been writing on and counted the tally. "Forty-two," he droned.

Kim threw her hands up. "We're not even half-way through! This is sooo taking too long."

"Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way," Ron suggested. "Maybe we need to look at things that everyone else looks at."

Kim gave him a confused look.

"I mean we need to explore parts of the house that are famous."

Kim still gave him the look. She didn't understand his logic, usually she didn't.

"Ron, why would anyone put a hidden item somewhere where _everyone _can find it."

Ron's eye gleamed. "That's just it KP. Everyone wouldn't think to look in the obvious place. If you hide something, then you would think to hide it someplace where no one looks, but if you hide it in an obvious spot everybody will look at it without realizing what's really there!"

Kim started to see, but still didn't fully understand. Ron took Kim's hand and showed her parts of the house that were famous.

"Remember at The Hall of Mirrors? The clue was in a model that everybody looked at, but no one knew the truth of what was really behind it. If we look at this house's famous parts that everyone else looked at, I'm sure we'll find something."

Kim now got it. It was so simple that only Ron could've seen it. They skipped entire rooms because the public was forbidden to enter those rooms. The clue wouldn't be there. The teens searched better-known parts of the house until they came to the fabled stairs-that-led-to-the-ceiling.

Ron and Kim turned off their goggles and started using their flashlights, which were attached to the goggles. Beams of white light hit the stairs and Kim and Ron looked at each step starting from the bottom.

Then the teens found something at the very top step. It was a symbol that was branded into the wood. The symbol was of a skull with a sword and pistol going through it. Kim and Ron had seen it before. Kim pulled out the portrait of Andrew and Elizabeth on the deck of The Scarlet Maiden.

There at the top of the mast was the same symbol. It was their ancestor's symbol that they flew when they pirated; their Jolly Roger. Kim was more than happy to see it. Ron would've jumped and screamed if they weren't trying to be quiet.

The heroes began feeling around the step until they noticed that the top was a little loose. With enough force from Ron's supped up Monkey Kung Fu hands, he was able to pry it open. Inside was a cutlass. It was trimmed with gold and silver and looked very expensive.

Kim unsheathed it and saw words engraved on the blade.

_**The Key to the next clue is I.**_

Ron and Kim hugged and kissed each other in a mini celebration. They had done it, and no villain was around to deter them. Ron put the step back in its place and nailed it shut with a hammer from their pack. They took their new clue and headed out.

The teens were feeling pretty good right now. This was definitely a confidence booster. The two of them were almost at the exit when Ron noticed something odd.

"Uh, KP?"

"Hm?"

"Just wondering, did Sarah Winchester have any animal statues?"

"No, I don't think so."

Ron frowned. "I was afraid of that."

The teens turned to face the two statues that suddenly came to life. Kim shined her flashlight on them and saw that they were the pig man and the chicken man. If they were here, then so was DNAmy.

On cue, the villain's grotesque form appeared from around a corner and was blocking the exit. Her grin showed a set of sharp shark's teeth. Her eyes also looked like cat's eyes and probably gave her night vision. She had done some more work on herself.

"I missed you two in Ireland. I must say, you two are really good at disappearing, but you can't outrun me forever."

Kim and Ron gripped the sword in their hands tightly. They weren't going to let this villain mess up their mission. They had to save their family.

"You can't win DNAmy, Ron and I are better than your mutant freaks and you combined." Kim spat.

The chimera-like villain flashed an evil grin. "We will see."

She ordered her minions to attack. The chicken man went for Ron, but was welcomed by a kick to the top of his head. The pig man lunged at the sword, but Ron helped Kim by swinging her into the monster. Her feet connected with its snout and it flew back squealing.

DNAmy was not amused and attacked with her serpent tail, which the heroes dodged. Then they saw her henchmen getting up from their blows.

"Time to run KP," Ron said.

Kim nodded. "We'll confuse them in the house, but we need to stay together."

The teens ran past the recovering minions. DNAmy roared like a lion in anger and yelled at her minions to pursue.

Kim and Ron had one big advantage: knowledge. They had been exploring the house and had been given a tour, so they knew some of its tricks. This would be a chase that those evildoers would never forget. To Be Continued…

* * *

Thanks to all who take the time to read my stories even though I know there are better ones out there. You guys give me the strength to keep writing and the joy of reading your reactions.

I visited the Winchester Mystery House once when I was ten and thought it would be a perfect place to hide something. It is such a confusing place that even experienced guides have gotten lost. Shego is trying to learn more about her ancestor, what will she uncover? Find out later on and as always please review! KingOAnime.


	9. The Garden

**The Scarlet Maiden**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Garden**

DNAmy was getting frustrated. She expected the two teens she was chasing to get lost in this labyrinth, but instead it was her and her helpers who were getting lost. Kim Possible and her sidekick knew where they were going.

Ron and Kim held each other's hands as they led their pursuers deeper into the house. They had some tricks to show the villains. The teens went up a flight of stairs and waited.

The pig man went up the stairs first, but his head hit the ceiling. He tumbled down the steps and crashed into DNAmy. She got up and helped her minion. Even though she was evil, she still treated her henchmen like cuddle buddies.

Kim giggled from upstairs at the sight, which enraged the group. Ron ran for a door, but almost fell from the three-story drop onto the ground. Kim grabbed his shirt and prevented him from plummeting. They were about to continue when the chicken man stopped them.

Kim assumed a fighting stance as Ron followed. The mutant minion dove at the teens. Kim jumped to avoid being tackled, but Ron had his infamous wardrobe malfunction as his pants fell to his ankles.

"Not again." He sighed. He knelt down to put them back and the chicken man flew over his head and through the open door. He fixed his pants and looked outside to see the mutant motionless on the ground.

"Good thinking pantsman," Kim commented.

Ron grinned. "The Ronman knows how to fight and how create new fighting styles. I'll call that one pants fu."

"Come on grasshopper, we still have two more to deal with." Kim grabbed Ron's hand and the two rushed for the nearest door.

When they opened it they were faced with a grinning DNAmy.

"Not that way," Kim said. They tried another door and rushed down some stairs. However the pig man was next to them on another set of stairs that sat next to the stairs Kim and Ron were on.

The henchman swung at Kim, but missed. Ron used his arms to lift himself and kick the pig man. The mutant nearly fell off the railing, but managed to stay on. Kim's kick however, came too fast for the pig to react and that blow caused him to fall. The teens leaned over and saw him getting up with DNAmy next to him. She narrowed her eyes at the teens.

Using her four arms and tail, she climbed up to the teens. Her tiger claws slashed at Kim, but just missed. Ron punched DNAmy's tail, but that only enraged her further. She gnashed her teeth at him and attempted to bite his head off, but Kim's foot connected.

The villain lost her grip and fell on top of her henchman. Kim saw some teeth on the ground and was happy with herself.

Ron hugged her. "Way to go KP!"

"It's not over yet Ron." Kim looked and saw the villains recovered. She and Ron resumed running.

DNAmy and her minion followed until they had the teens at a dead end. The pig man squealed in early triumph and DNAmy cracked her knuckles.

"Time for you to hand me that sword."

Ron smiled. "I don't think so. Ground floor." He pointed to the floor.

The villain didn't understand until it was too late. She and her minion fell through a window that was in the floor when they took their last step. The two villains groaned as the heroes celebrated.

"Who puts a window in the floor?" DNAmy moaned.

The two teens made their escape, but once again the villains wouldn't stay down. DNAmy was the first to catch up with them. She flung her tail and caught Kim's arm. Kim was lifted up kicking at the tail, but it constricted around her until it wrapped itself around her body.

Ron attempted to free his girlfriend and partner, but the pig man tackled him. Ron rolled several times before a door stopped him. The pig man motioned for Ron to stand and fight.

The blonde readied himself as the mutant henchman charged at him his head lowered like a ram. Ron waited for the last second then flew open the door behind him. The pig man ran through it, crashed, and then was out. Ron expected him to fly through to the other room, but Ron just realized that the door led to a brick wall.

"That's going to leave a nasty bump." He said looking at the one already forming on the pig's head. With him gone, Ron ran to help Kim.

He saw here still struggling, however her movements had become less energetic. DNAmy's crushing tail was sapping Kim's strength. Ron then saw that Kim had lost her glasses. She was blind in the almost pure darkness and couldn't see her attacker.

Ron put the sword down and lunged forward, his foot aimed at the villain's head, but DNAmy saw it coming and swatted him away. Ron recovered and prepared for another attack. DNAmy bared her vicious teeth and hissed at him. Ron looked at Kim's now limp form.

"I wonder how Kim Possible tastes. I hope she's delicious." DNAmy licked her lips and her teeth and opened her mouth to devour Kim. Her jaw opened to an incredible length that only certain animals could do.

Ron had to think fast. He wasn't about to let this mutant freak devour his girlfriend. He charged again running at full speed.

DNAmy saw this and snapped at Ron with her lobster claw. But amazingly Ron twisted in mid-move and avoided the claw. He corkscrewed into the villain's face; hard. DNAmy dropped her "almost dinner" and fell onto the ground, out cold.

After making sure that she was down, Ron rushed to Kim's side. He shook her shoulders a little, and then tried kissing her. That did the trick. The auburn haired beauty opened her eyes and smiled at darkness, but she knew it was Ron.

"You okay, KP?"

"I am now." She felt the darkness for his lips.

"Ouch, my eye!"

"Oops, sorry." Kim finally found his lips and kissed them. Ron picked up the sword and help Kim up.

"Let's take out the garbage."

After gathering DNAmy and her two cronies, they tied them up and called Wade. The genius's face appeared.

"Did you guys find the clue?"

Kim nodded holding up the sword. "Yeah, and DNAmy. Can you call some police to pick them up?"

"They're already on the way."

"They are?" Kim asked confused.

"Yeah, I think you guys made a little too much noise. Some people called the police to investigate."

The teens looked at the house and could see that DNAmy had messed parts of it up. Doors were splintered, statues broken, windows shattered, and walls were ripped up. Kim felt bad.

The teens heard the sounds of sirens. They looked out the entrance and saw two police cars and a blue jeep. Kim introduced herself and Ron and explained what had happened. The police requested a truck to haul DNAmy and her minions to jail and found the three security guards unconscious and tied up in their guardhouse.

The curator, who was in the jeep, was assessing the damage to the house. He was shaking his head and mumbling about, "History being ruined."

"I'm very sorry about what happened," Kim apologized.

The curator put his hand up. "I know it wasn't your fault. You were stopping those hooligans from destroying the house."

"Yeah…" Ron said looking down. It really was their fault for being in the house first. DNAmy followed them into it and chased them through the house, tearing it apart as she did.

"We could rebuild it and salvage some parts of the house, but we don't have much money to do it." The curator shook his head. "It seemed people nowadays don't have much interest in history.

Now Kim really felt bad. She put her hands in her pocket and felt something. Her guilty face shifted to a grin.

"Excuse me sir? Will these help?" Kim offered the curator the three gold coins Ron and her had retrieved at the caves. She knew they would come in handy sooner or later. _"Thank you Drakken and Shego."_

The curator's eyes popped and he immediately grabbed one and inspected it. "This is an authentic eighteenth century fifty dollar gold piece. These are probably worth thousands of dollars each. I…I couldn't take such a gift."

"Don't think of it as a gift, think of it as compensation. Three coins for three villains. I think that's a bondiggity offer."

The curator thanked them again and again and even said he would name them as patrons of the house. They were grateful that some good had been done. Kim then went back to Wade who had been on hold the whole time.'

"Sorry about that Wade. Do you have the location for the next clue?"

Wade took another sip of his drink and answered, "Yep. You two are going to Kyoto, Japan. There's a garden there that's your next destination. Transport is already on the way, and a surprise with it."

The teens looked at each other sheepishly.

* * *

Kim and Ron sat chitchatting with Yori as the jet they were in took them to Kyoto. It was nice seeing Yori again. They hadn't seen her since the Yono incident. She was also equally happy to see them.

Wade had informed Yori on what was going on. She was more than happy to oblige her friends. This was about family and honor, two things she held in reverence. She watched the two teens stare at each other. The female ninja noticed that they seemed more in love than the last time she saw them.

Kim had her hand on Ron's knee and Ron was running his hand through her hair. Yori was impressed with them. She was aware that their family and friends had been kidnapped and most people would be panicky and afraid. However Kim and Ron were comfortably calm. Yori wished she had that kind of control. If anything happened to Sensei, she wouldn't know what to do.

After six hours, they group arrived at the Kamo River where the garden resided. Yori, Kim, and Ron hopped off and the pilot took off.

"The Yamanouchi students have set up a perimeter to prevent anyone from interfering." Yori said as she led Kim and Ron to the garden's entrance.

"Thanks a bunch Yori," Ron replied.

Yori hid a blush. Even though she knew Kim was his girlfriend, she still had some feelings for him, but ninja rule number one stated, 'Don't let your emotions take over.'

Kim held Ron's hand as they entered the large garden. The morning sun hit the dew-ridden flowers, causing them to sparkle. The beauty of the garden took everyone's breath away.

Flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors covered the ground. Small streams trickled into a river and all kinds of fish played in it.

"Do you know where the clue is?" asked Yori.

"Not yet, but it's here somewhere." Kim looked down at the sword. "This says that it's the key. The lock must be somewhere.

"Uh…KP?"

Ron's face had a look of shocked wonder on it. Kim followed it to the sword and saw that the blade was glowing a bluish color. Kim remembered watching _Lord of the Rings_ and remembered one of the character's swords would glow when enemies were near. This might be something similar.

"I think the sword is telling us where to go," Yori spoke Kim's thoughts.

"Badical." Ron was in awe of this sword. So far they were chasing clues that didn't have much flair to them, but a glowing sword that showed you where to find the next clue. That was too cool.

The team walked around the large garden. The sword would grow dimmer or brighter depending on how close they were. With no one around but them it was very peaceful. A few birds chirped and the sound of running water soothed the teen's minds.

After several minutes of walking, Kim stopped. The sword was shining as bright as it could. Everyone had to look away from the intense brilliance.

The sword had pointed them to a small lake that looked about a hundred feet wide. It was pretty murky and no one could see the bottom.

Kim unloaded her backpack and pulled out a string of rope with measures of feet on it. A weight pulled it down as she measured the depth. Everyone was shocked to see the rope stop at seventy feet. It was much deeper than Ron would have imagined.

"This lake was once used by the Samurai. They believed that the water gave them strength when they drank it. That is why many years later a garden was built here."

Kim was glad they brought Yori. She could give them any info on the area, since she was born in Kyoto.

"Are there any animals we need to worry about?" Ron looked at the placid lake hoping an alligator wouldn't come out and bite his head off.

Yori shook her head. "Only small fish and the occasional turtle."

"Time to go swimming."

Kim pulled out a diving suit. Ron followed and put it on. Yori agreed to stay on the surface. She didn't have a suit.

After Ron and Kim were suited up, they both dived in. Kim held the sword in her hand as she and Ron sank slowly to the floor. The sword's glow acted as a perfect flashlight. The teens decided to do a sweep of the floor. It was the most efficient way.

"Check, check. Can you hear me Ron?" Kim spoke into the communicator inside her mask.

"Loud and clear KP," Ron replied and gave her two thumbs up.

"Let's rock n roll."

Team Possible carefully sifted their hands through the dark water. The sun and the glow from the sword helped a little, but the teens had to feel their way around for the most part.

Yori sat on a nearby bench smelling the aroma of the flowers and drinking in the garden's show of beauty. She looked at her watch. Kim and Ron had been in the lake for fifteen minutes. She had their communicator signal locked and would call if there was any sign of trouble.

For now however she could just sit back and dream of Stoppable-san.

Kim felt like she had felt the entire lakebed, but they were only half way through. It was too bad they couldn't get some sonar or something, but it would take too much time to get it and that was something their family didn't have.

"Hey, KP. I found something."

Kim swam to where Ron was. His finger pointed to the ground where there was a small slit. Above it was a carving of a sword. Kim grinned.

"We found it."

She was about to insert the cutlass into the slot, but Ron stopped her.

"Hold on KP. I think we have a problem." He waved off some more debris from the lake floor. Both teens saw five more slots next to it.

Kim felt deflated. "Which one is it?"

Ron shrugged at her. "Not sure, but from watching movies and personal experiences I can safely say that the other slots are booby trapped."

This threw a wrench into the works. They had no way of knowing which slot to insert the sword/key into. Putting it into the wrong one would definitely caused a trap to activate and try to kill them.

Ron looked at Kim as she pondered. He knew time was important to them and decided to make a stupid suggestion.

"KP. I'll try out the slots until we get the right one. You get out of the lake and wait till I found the right one."

"No way, Ronald Stoppable. You are not going to do something so reckless and dangerous…"

Ron knew it.

"…without me."

"What?" Ron was thrown for a loop.

"You _and _I will try out the slots. We can beat any traps. Together." Kim's hand grabbed Ron's. She knelt in close and rubbed her nose with his.

"Alright Kim. Let's play Russian Roulette."

Kim decided on the first slot and carefully inserted the sword/key. It went all the way to the hilt, then Kim turned it like a key until it made a click sound.

Suddenly there was a slight rumbling. The teens sensed something was wrong. Out of the darkness several spears came at them. Their metal points gleaming in the morning sun.

Kim was saved by her extremely gifted athleticism and skill. Ron dodged the spears mostly because of his experience as a running back. The teens waited, but no more came.

"What's happening?" Yori's voice entered their comms.

Kim explained to Yori the situation.

"Please be careful you two." Yori's voice had much concern on it. She wished she could help them right now.

"One down," Ron said.

"Five to go." Kim gave Ron the sword and let him make the next choice.

He took his time deciding, but eventually inserted the sword/key into his choice slot.

It clicked and nothing happened. Kim was about to take the sword out when Yori screamed over the commincator.

"Look out!!"

Kim turned just in time to see five spinning discs with serrated edges coming at her. She dodged the first two, but the third just cut into her leg. She narrowly avoided the last two.

Ron saw the spinning discs of doom coming at him. He ducked the first three. Ron then jumped in between the last two. After they fell harmlessly to the lake floor, he saw Kim choking.

Her oxygen hose had been cut by one of the discs. He rushed over and handed her his back up respirator. Kim took it and began to breath normally.

Ron had a look of concern on his face when he saw his girlfriend almost drown, but she signaled she was okay. He looked at her leg and was relived to see that it only cut into the suit, not her.

They decided to continue. Kim picked the third slot to try. She placed the sword in it and once again they were met with more discs of doom. However, the teens were ready and easily dodged them this time.

Ron did the next one. This time nothing happened. Kim and Ron were about to celebrate, but no clue revealed itself. They deducted that it was a trap slot, but the trap was broken, thankfully.

Kim looked which slot to do. It was now fifty-fifty. In her head she played a little game with herself ending on her chosen slot. Ron held Kim's waist for support mostly. She nodded to him and they prepared themselves for the trap that may come out.

This time they got it right. A piece of the lake floor opened next to the slot. Kim pulled out a metal box with a lock on it. The teens were happy they didn't have to face another trap.

The teen couple exited the lake where Yori was waiting for them. Her face had concern as she scanned the two for injuries, but it softened when she found none.

Kim kicked the lock off of the metal box she and Ron recovered and peeked inside. To their surprise there wasn't a wooden piece like they had received before but a stunning golden bracelet, with small sapphires embedded all the way around it.

Kim took it out and checked the rest of the box. It was empty. She gazed at the bracelet. It was beautifully crafted. Ron was giving her a slight grin.

"Put it on KP. I'll bet you'll look even more gorgeous than you do now."

Kim flashed him a playful glare. "If your expecting a kiss, then you just earned one."

She leaned over and pecked Ron's lips. "Badical and a booyah for good measure."

Kim giggled a little while she put the bracelet on her wrist. It fit surprisingly well. A little loose, but Kim like that.

Yori stared at it. "Is this your clue?"

"It was the only thing in the box. I guess this is it." Kim held it up to let the sun's rays catch the sapphires. They glistened their bluish tint.

Kim turned on her Kimmunicator. Wade's face popped up.

"How's it going?"

"We found the clue Wade. On to the next one."

"Wasting no time I see," Wade smiled, "I have your next destination, but travel is tight. The Yamanouchi students say they can't take you, so I've arranged for the two of you a commercial flight. First class of course."

Kim looked back at Yori who was standing quietly. She looked at Ron who nodded in response.

"Make it three, Wade."

Yori's face went up.

* * *

Shego held the device that was monitoring Team Possible's tracking devices. So far they were on track and obeying Drakken's rules. She put the device down and began filing her nails.

She remembered that Drakken was still looking through Admiral Robert Lipsky's journal for anything on Shego's mysterious ancestor that she just recently found out about.

The raven-haired woman made her way to the main room where Drakken's computer was. He saw him in his chair in front of the computer snoring. Her hands flared up. She kicked him out of his slumber with a well-placed plasma shot at the base of the chair.

"Shego!" Drakken yelled. "Why did you do that?" His face changed when he saw his love interest glaring at him.

"You're supposed to be looking for info on my ancestor, not sleeping."

"But I did find the information. I just wanted to get a quick catnap in before I talked to you," Drakken said sheepishly.

Shego's hands flared down. She leaned against the wall and folded her arms. "I'm listening." To be continued…

* * *

DNAmy's out of the picture. Shego's about to learn about her ancestor and Yori's joined Team Possible's quest. What could happen next? Find out!

Sorry for the late update. Writer's block should be a medically recognized condition. I could've used some pills or something, but eventually I let my body fight back and I triumphed.

I hope you all are enjoying my story. Please don't forget to check out the Olympics and if you like the Olympics stop on over to captainkodak1's story, _It's an Olympic Sized Mission_. All about Team Possible in the Olympics! Cool!!

As always please review! KingOAnime.


	10. The Goddess's Hand

**The Scarlet Maiden**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Goddess's Hand**

"It's not in here," Kim called out of her room.

Yori popped her head in the door. "Stoppable-san and myself were unsuccessful in the kitchen and attic."

It was great having Yori with them. Team Possible now had backup. Yori was more surprised than anyone, but Wade suggested the idea because of the sitch with Drakken. If they could get someone Drakken and Shego didn't know about, then they had a secret weapon.

What surprised them even more was what Wade told them about the location to the next clue. Middleton, their house had the next clue.

Kim and Ron both hadn't noticed it on the map and were caught off guard. Yori too was surprised. They arrived in Middleton in the late afternoon. The minute they walked into their house they were disgusted. Tables turned over, chairs smashed to bits, and plasma burns on the walls. Drakken and Shego made a huge mess. Kim felt like cleaning up the mess, but knew that finding the clue was more important.

Kim wasn't too happy to see her room destroyed. Her bed was turned over and her favorite cuddle buddies were torn and shredded. Except panda-roo. He was the lone survivor, not a scratch on him. Kim held him close as she left the room to convene with Ron and Yori.

Panda-roo okay?" Ron asked.

Kim pulled her toy tighter to her chest and nodded. She had tried to remain upbeat about her parents and brother, but seeing the house was too much for her.

Ron saw her face and hugged her. "It'll be alright KP. You said so yourself, everyone's going to be okay. We'll save them like we always do and it'll be another happy ending for us."

Kim looked up at his face to see his goofy grin. Kim broke into a smile, then a giggle, and then a laugh. Yori and Ron soon laughed too.

"We've searched every room in the house except the garage. Let us proceed," Yori motioned with her hand.

The teens sat at Bueno Nacho feeling frustrated. They searched every inch of the house. Used special gadgets that would've seen anything lurking under the floor or in the walls and still nothing.

"This is sooo ferociously annoying!" Kim said tugging at her mane.

"Maybe the map is wrong?" Yori suggested.

"It hadn't been wrong before. I don't think it would betray us now," Ron responded as he took a bite out of his chimerito.

Kim turned on her Kimmunicator. "Wade, we couldn't find the clue. Is there anything you can help us with?"

Wade stopped typing. "I can scan the map again and look at anything else if you want?"

"How about that?" Ron pointed to the bracelet on Kim's wrist.

"Sure. Hold it up to the Kimmunicator."

Kim did as she was told. The device emitted a blue light, which scanned the bracelet from side to side before stopping.

"Alright, I'll call if I get anything. For now I guess you guys can just chill."

"Understood, Wade," Kim said before turning her device off.

* * *

Shego sat in her chair calmly reading her fourth magazine.

"_Oh, no! Britina is seeing Nicky Nick again?" she thought._

As she read she kept her eye on the monitor that tracked Kim and Ron. She tried to imagine the many ways she could end Kimmie's life, but her thoughts kept coming back to her ancestor and the info she found out about her.

Drakken had informed her on who she was and what her part was in the whole treasure thing. Her name was Lee Gorino. She was a part of the Scarlet Maiden crew and the first mate, which she couldn't believe. The journal says that Leego, her nickname when she was a pirate, was one of the first people to join the crew and she quickly became friends with Andrew and Elizabeth.

She was a good pirate, but she had many different views on how they spent their booty. Leego wanted to keep some and spend it, but Andrew and Elizabeth only gave her enough to support herself, since she had no family. The rest went to people who needed it. This apparently caused a rift and forced Leego to reevaluate her job.

The journal got sketchy from there, but from what Drakken could piece Leego finally jumped ship and joined Admiral Lipsky. She gave the Admiral the locations that Andrew and Elizabeth would go on their route as well as how many cannons, and men they had, and how fast they were.

After the Scarlet Maiden was destroyed by Admiral Robert's fleet, he gave Leego the position of his Vice-Admiral. Leego was supposedly told by Andrew and Elizabeth where the treasure was hidden, but they must have lied to her because they found nothing. Leego didn't stay long, only about two months. After that, she left on a ship headed for Cuba, and was never seen or heard from again.

Shego started walking down the corridors of the ship they had stolen. She saw a large group of henchmen playing poker and ordered them back to their stations. They knew better than to argue with green glowing plasma hands. She enjoyed watching them panic at her very presence.

Shego made her way to the upper deck of the ship. She leaned against the railing and watched the ship glide casually through the ocean. She saw some dolphins playing with the waves the ship made. The creatures clicked their approval as they rode with the ship. Shego couldn't help but smile.

She knew she was a bad egg. Her brothers were all superheroes and she chose to be the villain. She made that choice herself, but promised that she would never betray her family's honor. She may fight them sometimes, but she could never kill her own flesh and blood.

Leego, on the other hand, was friends with Kim and Ron's ancestors first. She was their first mate and they trusted her with their lives. However, for some reason Leego betrayed those friends and she led them to their demise.

Shego pondered why her ancestor would do such a thing. Was it greed? Was the love of gold and jewels too much for her? Was it the fact that Andrew and Elizabeth gave most of their spoils to the needy? Or was it something more?

Shego wondered if she could do that. Would she betray Drakken for money? She did love him, regardless of how it looked on the outside. That was just a ploy to fool anyone so she wouldn't be vulnerable to them. She felt conflicted. She didn't really know if she wanted the treasure anymore.

She heard footsteps behind her. Her hands flared up and she twisted her body to meet this potential attacker, but stopped when she saw Drakken cowering.

"Dinner's ready," he said timidly.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Come on Dr. D, you know it wouldn't hurt _that_ bad."

"Yes, but that still doesn't make the pain any less."

Shego laughed a little, which pleasantly surprised Drakken. She took his hand and together they went below deck to the galley.

* * *

Anne and James leaned against each other in the brig. They had been here for several hours, almost a day at least, they couldn't be sure. In the other cells Carol comforted Hana, who was in her laser cage crying. Bonnie and Junior, who had been unconscious so far, were snoring loudly. Rufus was hanging from the roof of the brig in his cage whimpering. Anne knew this wasn't good.

"How are you holding up Carol?"

"Alright, I guess. I just hope Ronald and Kim are ok."

James grunted. "Ron better not be taking advantage of my Kimmie while we're gone."

Everyone laughed a little in the midst of their problem. Jim and Tim were sleeping due to the fact that they had spent the entire time trying to find a way out. Anne was proud of her boys for being so optomistic. Of course, they probably just wanted to take the ship apart and see what cool technology they could find to mold into their own crazy experiments.

Suddenly they could here moans coming from Bonnie and Junior's cell. They were finally waking.

"Uhhh. What happened? Where are we?" Bonnie groaned.

"You're prisoners of Drakken and Shego. We are on some kind of ship," James answered.

"How could this have happened?" Junior exclaimed. "I thought Shego and I were friends."

"Kim and Ron didn't see us so how could that blue guy and his green sidekick have?" Bonnie thought out loud.

"What do you mean Kim and Ron didn't see you?" Anne asked.

"We were following them, hoping to...OUCH!"

"Junior! Be quiet," Bonnie said after she hit him.

"Why were you following Kim and Ron?" demanded Carol.

Bonnie realized the cat was out of the bag.

"We were kinda hoping they could lead us to the treasure."

"You knew about Andrew and Elizabeth's treasure?" James asked.

"Yes," Junior replied. "My Bon Bon and I were cave exploring in Ireland when we ran into Kim Possible and her boyfriend whose name escapes me."

"Ron," Anne and Carol spoke simultaneously.

"Right, anyway, my servants discovered that they were searching for a treasure that belonged to their ancestors. I called my Papi and asked him to find anything on them. He discovered that our own ancestor was from that same period. He was a governor of one of the British colonies and had financed a voyage for Andrew and Elizabeth's capture."

Anne, James, and Carol recalled Admiral Lipsky's voyage. That must have been it. Junior continued.

"This was Bon Bon's and my chance to get what we could never achieve. Fame."

"You wanted the treasure for the glory?" Carol was surprised.

"Yes, Junior already has more money that he knows what do to with, but we knew whoever discovers the treasure will be world famous. I can finally be a top model and Junior can be an international pop sensation."

"So you had no intention of hurting Kim or Ron?" asked James.

"Duh, no. We just wanted the fame behind the discovery of the treasure. Unfortunately, it looks like that won't happen. We're going to die." Bonnie started getting emotional and leaned against her boyfriend's broad shoulders.

Carol and Anne couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for her. She may have shallow dreams, but at least she wasn't evil. And she did seem to care for Junior.

"I'm sure our children are doing fine," Anne said in a happy tone. "After all, they can do anything."

* * *

_Beep Beep Be Beep_

Kim turned on her device. "Did you find anything Wade?"

The trio were just leaving Bueno Nacho.

"I found something, but I'm not quite sure what to make of it."

"Tell us," Ron urged.

"Well, the map was clean, but the inside of the bracelet had something."

Wade punched it up for them to see.

_Put this on the goddess's hand and she shall give you her bowl._

Everyone tried remembering anything about a goddess back at the Possible house.

"Wasn't there a statue in the backyard?" asked Yori.

"Yes, the fountain. Dad had it installed when we moved in. It depicts the goddess Aphrodite. Yori you are amazing!"

Yori blushed slightly.

"Why couldn't we see it?" Kim asked Wade.

"That's the thing. It was microscopic. Only very fine equipment could pick that up. I don't even know if anyone even had technology like that in the 1700s. And even if they did, no one would be able to read it without technology hundreds of years in the future."

"So someone engraved this on the bracelet, knowing that no one would be able to read it for hundreds of years?" Ron's head was spinning.

"It's almost like they knew no one would find the treasure until a much later date," Kim theorized.

"This is a mystery, but I believe that we can save that for later. Right now the treasure and saving everyone is what's important."

Kim nodded to Yori and thanked Wade. They hurried back to Kim's house.

The teens made a beeline straight for the backyard. The statue depicted Aphrodite extending her hand to someone. A bowl was tucked in her other arm and water was coming out of it.

"The goddess of love," Ron said as he pulled Kim in for a kiss. "I thought that might be appropriate," he said with a grin.

Kim grinned back and covered her blushing by placing the bracelet on the statue's open wrist. It fit perfectly. The statue responded by moving its arms. The outstretched arm was replaced by the bowl arm. The bowl stopped spewing water and opened to reveal a rolled up piece of parchment.

Kim took it and unrolled it. Inside was only a single sentence.

_Gentia coola mukka sumnatch escpae ooolines wasons._

The group looked at each other in confusion.

"What does _that_ mean?" Ron asked scratching his head.

"Maybe it is in code," Yori suggested.

"Let's try to figure it out as we head to the next clue." Kim called up Wade. "We found it Wade, the last destination awaits. Could we have some transport? Please and thank you."

Wade typed some keys then spoke.

"There's a Global Justice hover-car on the way."

After Wade signed off, the goddess statue offered it's open arm again. Kim took back the bracelet and put it on her wrist.

Ron wrapped his arm around her waist. "It still looks better on you."

Kim ruffled Ron's hair. "Aphrodite, eat your heart out." She leaned in and kissed him.

Yori leaned against the statue of Aphrodite and looked up at its face.

"When will it be _my _turn?"

The face simply kept its small smile.

* * *

Shego patted her stuffed stomach as she and Drakken found a quiet place to "_argue_."

Drakken rarely got this kind of treatment so he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

"I want kissie-face," Shego purred.

Drakken leaned in to kiss his raven-haired beauty when there was a beeping sound.

Shego groaned as she pulled out a device from her pocket. Two red dots showed up on the screen.

"Looks like Kimmie and Ronnie are heading for the last spot on the map. I think we should welcome them."

Drakken flashed an evil grin. He leaned in to try another kiss, but Shego's finger stopped him.

"Not now Dr. D. We have work to do."

"But I wanted kissie-face too," Drakken pouted. "...Coming," he quickly added after his girlfriend's hands started to glow.

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry for the late update. With college and work, I won't have as much time, but I shall keep it up. As always please review! KingOAnime.


	11. All That Glitters

**The Scarlet Maiden**

**Chapter Eleven**

**All That Glitters**

Kim checked herself before hopping onto the large inflatable raft. Ron hopped next to her and Yori sat next to him. The three looked at the Global Justice agent who was piloting the hovercraft.

"Are you sure you don't need me to call the Director for back up, Ms. Possible?"

"We're sure. This is kind of a private matter, so I hope that you will keep it that?"

The agent nodded. "Yes ma'am. We will be at the drop off point in two minutes."

Kim and Ron squeezed each others hands. The final location on the map led to a remote island. Kim snapped her wrist and turned on her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, how's the research going?"

The boy genius frowned. "There's nothing. Not only is the island not on any map in existence, but also the island is in some kind of dead zone. The satellite images I took showed only a blurry image. You three will going in completely blind and I won't be able to contact you."

"We'll be fine Wade. We always are."

Ron smiled at his girlfriend's newfound optimism. She seemed so upset about her house. He knows his house was probably just as trashed, but she still had her peppy smile.

Kim signed off after Wade wished everyone good luck. She then snuggled up against Ron's chest.

The agent turned his head to face the group.

"We've arrived at the drop zone. Are you guys ready?"

Everyone nodded and braced themselves.

"3…2…1…NOW!"

He pulled a lever and the two bay doors opened and the raft, with Kim, Ron, and Yori, dropped.

He watched as the raft floated for a few seconds before lightly landing on the ocean surface. He circled one last time to make sure they were all right. After seeing them wave to him, he took off for home. He would have to come up with some kind of excuse as to why he didn't comeback to headquarters on time. For now, he could just cruise and enjoy the glassy surface of the ocean rushing over him.

"Good luck Team Possible."

* * *

Yori started the motor after waving the G.J. hover car off. The motor put-putted and then roared to life. Yori threw the switch and they were off. Because of the dead zone, they had to land several miles away from the island.

The sun was setting, but the orangey glow illuminated the tiny speck of an island. Kim and Ron held each other as they whizzed through the water. The raft jumped every so often and the island speck became bigger and bigger.

Kim pulled out the clue they had gotten from the Aphrodite statue. They still couldn't crack it. They tried unscrambling the words, tried different types of codes, but the words refused to reveal themselves to the teens.

"This is so ferociously frustrating," Kim whined.

"No big KP," Ron said wrapping her in a hug. "We'll figure it out when we get there."

"Stoppable-san is correct. If we are patient, then I believe that the clue will open itself to us."

Yori flashed a reassuring smile. The island was coming up. Maybe the reason it wasn't on any map was because of its size. If anyone had to guess, it was probably two maybe three miles wide.

The middle of it was shaped like a mountain, but they could just make out a small hole. It was a volcano. As soon as they landed the teens moved their oversized raft off the beach. They were pretty sure the treasure was here and didn't know how much there would be or even what it was.

By now the sun had set and the moon was providing the light. Luckily it was a full moon and the moonlight bathed the beach and surrounding jungle with its light. The stars gave the moon some help and it gave the area a mystical glow. After they covered the raft with palm leaves for camouflage, they headed into the jungle, not knowing to expect.

"Wow," Ron said looking around. "I bet this is where Gilligan and the Skipper live."

Kim and Yori rolled their eyes.

"Riiiiight. You yell 'Skipper!' and I'll come running behind you like Ginger," Kim said.

Ron had a gleam in his eye. "I wouldn't mind seeing that."

Kim ignored him as they continued through the dense jungle. They came to a clearing where they were instantly met with a row of sharp spears. Behind the spears were ghoulish looking faces.

Kim assumed these were natives who lived on the island. She smiled weakly looking at the pointy spear just inches from her face.

"We are not here to hurt you," she said slowly. "My name is Kim Possible, I only wish to pass through with my friends."

The natives seemed to understand some of her words because they were quickly talking with each other in whispers, glancing every so often at the teens. Then the natives tied the teens up by their wrists and led them through more jungle.

Ron looked ready to pounce, but Kim and Yori motioned him to go along. They didn't want to hurt these people, they weren't bad or anything; they hoped.

They walked for a few minutes until they reached another clearing. A village with about twenty little huts stood in front of them. Everyone in the village stopped doing what they were doing as soon as the natives returned with their unusual prize. The teens could hear murmurs from the women and children pointed and made faces.

After running the "Gauntlet" Kim, Ron, and Yori were forced to their knees as a large overweight man with feathers and beads intertwined in his crown. This was obviously their leader.

The giant native glared at the teens for a few seconds not quite sure what to make of them.

"Oombala zucasa danata gaonuitr kiaeriutly."

The teens exchanged glances with each other.

"I'm sorry we don't speak that," Yori tried explaining.

"Oombala zucasa danata gaonuitr kiaeriutly!!" The man roared.

Kim and Ron jumped a little and Yori calmly tried explaining again.

"I'm sorry, sir, we do not speak that language."

"Do not worry, I speak your language and I may be of some assistance."

The voice belonged to a much older gentleman. His white hair and very wrinkly skin made him look like the oldest man in the village.

"I am called Ulana. I am the village elder and my family has long awaited your return, Elizabeth and Andrew."

As the teens exchanged glances, the elder approached the village chief. He spoke to him in their odd language pointing to the trio. The chief nodded and faced his villagers.

"Ongata souta gouty monorui!"

The villagers suddenly fell to their knees in front of Kim and Ron and began bowing while they chanted. This threw the teens off guard. They were untied and led to a special hut that was slightly bigger and more decorated than the others.

As the teens entered Kim could smell the potent smell of incense. Ron liked the smell and so did Kim, but Yori held her nose.

The chief, along with Ulana the elder, sat down on reed mats. Kim, Ron, and Yori followed. They each took a cup of red liquid from the chief and mimicked him as he held it up over his head.

"Yalana erati fratew ombala."

He drank the red liquid. The teens tentatively followed. It wasn't bad. As Kim finished her glass, she spoke to the elder.

"Sir, how do you know about Andrew and Elizabeth?"

"Because you are them."

"No we aren't. We're their ancestors," Kim corrected.

The elder bowed. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No big," Kim smiled. "But we would like to know how you know Andrew and Elizabeth."

"My family has been the chronicle takers of our village. Every member records the history of the days and the history of the people. Many moons ago, a wooden whale landed on our island. Elizabeth Possible and Andrew Stoppable emerged from the belly of this beast. More came after them. They were called a _crew_ and the whale was named the _Scarlet Maiden_."

Kim listened intently to the story of her ancestor. Ron was also entranced and Yori sat quietly listening in her dignified way.

"They showed us many wonders like firing sticks that went boom and shiny cups and disks. They also taught my ancestor how to speak their language. The village called them living gods and pledged allegiance to them. The people wanted them to stay forever, but they said they had to leave. However, they left us with a great request. We let them hide their treasure on the island. They gave my people the responsibility of protecting this treasure. Since then we have waited for their return or for anyone who resembles them. That is what they said and now you two are here. You can claim your ancestor's treasure."

Kim and Ron smiled. They were glad that they didn't have to fight anyone. This time it would be smooth sailing, like the statue clue; or so they thought.

The chief shook his head after noticing Kim and Ron's reaction. Ulana argued with him, but the chief remained steadfast in his conversation with the elder. Ulana huffed.

"It seems the chief is less believing than I. He still wishes for you to give him the password."

"Password?" Kim looked at Ron and Yori who had the same confused look as her.

"Yes. Do you have it?"

Kim was about to answer no when Ron stopped her. "Hold it KP."

Kim looked at him wondering what was wrong.

"We _have_ the password."

Yori and Kim both shot him a skeptical look.

"We do?" Kim whispered.

"Yeah, haven't you been listening to the way they talk? Say what's on that paper we got."

Kim pulled out the paper and recited the words as best as she could. The chief paused for a moment before nodding.

"You are correct," Ulana said.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know if he was right or not, just a hunch. Kim hugged him.

"My smart man."

Ron blushed slightly as Yori patted his back.

"Very astute Stoppable-san."

The teens were impressed by Andrew and Elizabeth's shrewdness. They hid the clue, but the password wasn't in code or anything, just the weird language that the villagers spoke. It was quite genius.

The chief cleared his throat to get the teen's attention. He took off a ring he had on his finger and gave it to Ron. The ring was solid gold with a few small gems around it.

"Impolo errata weraty uilana."

Ulana translated, "Every chief has handed this ring down from chief to chief. It was given to us by Andrew and Elizabeth. He wishes to return it to you, it will help you on your journey."

Ron slipped it on his finger and inspected it.

"It looks good on you. Like a pimped out high school ring," Kim said admiring Ron's new bling.

Ulana stood up. "I will lead you to the treasure now." Ulana chuckled at the teen's reaction. "I may be old, but I still have as much of the Great Spirit in me as any other man in the village."

Convinced, the group headed out as the rest of the villagers waved goodbye and cheered. Kim wiped the sweat from her brow and Ron was panting. The heat was almost unbearable, but they continued right behind Ulana. Amazingly Yori didn't seem to be breaking a sweat.

"Hey, Yori, aren't you the least bit tired or hot?" Kim asked.

Yori shook her head. "The students at Yamanouchi have trained in all environments including this one. I am fine."

The group walked for several minutes, getting closer and closer to the center of the island, where the volcano lay. Ulana stopped in front of a large cave entrance.

"This is the entrance to the treasure. I leave you with now and wish you luck."

Kim, Ron, and Yori waved him goodbye as he entered the jungle. After he was gone Kim turned and faced the large opening.

"Well, let us go in."

Yori didn't move. "I wish to stay out here. I believe that this is your honor and yours alone. I have no right to intrude, so I will wait out here for you. Be careful."

She bowed to them as they entered the cave. It looked dark, but several holes in the ceiling let moonlight pour into it. Kim and Ron saw a door that lead to another cavern. It was carved out of solid rock and had pictures of fish and birds on it.

Kim slowly pulled open the door, it wasn't locked and luckily it wasn't booby-trapped either. They walked in and found themselves in front of another large cavern. This one was much higher than the last and more holes let the moonlight completely engulf the area.

The duo saw two large statues guarding the next entrance. They were carved out of the wall and looked like sentries. One held a stone sword and the other brandished a mace. The teens started towards the two stone sentries when a green ball of fiery plasma flew over their heads.

Both of them turned and saw Drakken and Shego with a dozen henchmen. Shego grinned and her hand was still glowing.

"You didn't think we forgot about you, did you?"

Kim smirked. "We knew you probably come, but we thought you might be delayed."

"Oh, you mean those villagers? We took care of them. They weren't much of a challenge."

Kim tightened her fists. Ron held her shoulder and she loosened them.

"Where's our family and friends?" Ron asked sounding demanding.

"They're safe on the boat for now," Drakken answered. "It was hard getting here. The boat lost control and I found the perimeter of the dead zone. We had to take a raft to get here. Enough talk; proceed. We'll watch you carefully from a safe distance and don't forget, we not have your family and friends hostage, but we also have those two wooden pieces that I'm sure are needed to obtain the treasure."

Both teens knew they had no choice and continued walking towards the statues. They towered over them and must have taken a long time to carve, but as soon as they attempted to walk past them to the door the sword and the mace crashed down in front of them.

* * *

Kim back flipped out of the way and Ron kind of stumbled backwards to avoid the stone weapons.

"Who goes there?!" The statues bellowed in unison. Everyone looked up at the stone faces in surprise.

"We are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. We are here for the treasure of Andrew Stoppable and Elizabeth Possible. We wish to pass peacefully." Kim and Ron stood closer together, not knowing what to expect.

"We are the stone guardians who protect this treasure. If you wish to pass, you must answer our questions. Only after which will you be deemed worthy, but if you get any questions wrong, you will be destroyed. Do you wish to continue?"

Ron looked at Kim who gave him the same confident look.

"We do."

"Very well then, let us proceed. Question one: Where were Andrew and Elizabeth born?"

"In Doolin, Ireland," Kim answered without hesitation.

The statues were silent for a moment before speaking. "Correct, question two: What year did Andrew and Elizabeth become pirates?"

"1720."

"Correct."

The teens understood what the questions were about and knew why they would be the only ones able to get the treasure. They were also concerned about Yori. Drakken and Shego didn't mention her so she must have slipped off somewhere, but where? They needed to focus on the questions and get each one right before worrying about something else.

After nineteen questions the statues bellowed, "You have only one question left. If you are correct the way will be open to you."

Kim and Ron fingers intertwined. "We are ready."

Drakken excitedly rubbed his hands together. "Soon the treasure will be in our grasp."

Shego quietly watched the teens. The statues spoke.

"Final question: what is the color of Elizabeth's favorite hat?"

Kim and Ron gave each other a stunned look. They had no idea. What kind of a question is that?

Drakken and Shego were also puzzled.

"Uh…it's…ummmm," Ron thought, but couldn't think of it.

Kim suddenly remembered the map. It had a portrait of Andrew and Elizabeth. Maybe this would provide them with the answer, but their hopes were dashed when they saw no hat on Elizabeth. Then they remembered the other portrait of the Scarlet Maiden crew.

They had Shego toss it to them. They inspected it, but once again Elizabeth had no hat on. The two teens sat down to think.

"Alright. We have a problem. We have no idea what favorite color hat Elizabeth liked. We have no evidence to eliminate some colors either. This is so bad," Kim said shaking her head.

Ron touched her shoulder. "Maybe we do have some evidence."

Kim's eyes lit up. "Ron, please tell me you are having a smart moment."

Ron grinned. "We know why Andrew named the ship the Scarlet Maiden."

"Because he called her his red-haired maiden."

"Right," Ron nodded. "And we also know what color outfits she has on in the portraits."

Kim glanced at the two paintings and realized what he was getting at when he saw her in red both times.

"You think it's red."

Ron nodded. "Yep, it's the only logical choice."

Kim kissed his nose. "Way to go, Ron."

The two stood back up and loudly proclaimed, "The answer is red."

Everyone smiled because they thought that was the end, but much to their surprise the statues yelled, "Wrong!"

Ron was in shock and Kim tilted her head in confusion.

"The correct answer was…she didn't have a favorite hat."

Kim slapped her hand on her forehead and glared at Ron who just put his hands up like he was innocent.

"_Way to go_, Ron. Now they wanna destroy us. I guess we have to do this the _hard_ way."

The statues broke off from the wall they were attached to and began swinging their weapons at the teens. Kim elegantly flipped out of the way while Ron ran in the opposite direction of the giant stone guards.

The stone sentinels weren't just attacking Kim and Ron. They went after anything in the cave. Drakken and Shego dived to dodge a stone mace. The henchmen ran in opposite directions, scared out of their minds.

Drakken tried to rally them, but instead their fleeing feet trampled him.

"Shego! Ow! Help! Ow! Ow!"

"Kinda busy here," she called. Shego somersaulted under on of the stone giant's legs. She swiped at its leg with her claws, but instead the stone sentinel kicked her away. She rolled with the fall, but wasn't badly hurt.

Ron and Kim were still running from the other stone sentinel. Its massive sword crashed down into the ground, shaking the cave around them. Kim ran up the wall and jumped onto one of the sentinel's arms.

"Ron, go for its legs."

Ron ran for the legs and tried concentrating.

_Please work. I need to help KP, _Ron thought. He channeled as much of his energy as he could. The area around him began to glow blue. His hands extended and with a primal scream he unleashed a huge blast of blue energy.

Kim jumped out the way. It was weird, but she could feel his energy. It was as if they were connected and she knew exactly when he was going to unleash the blast.

The stone sentinel could dodge it and was vaporized. Only a few bits of stone and rocks were left. The second stone sentinel stopped attacking and collapsed into several pieces.

"I guess they were linked some how and when one was destroyed so was the other," Ron guessed. After talking he collapsed.

Kim rushed over to him. Her eyes watered as she tried to wake Ron up. Her green eyes lit up when she saw Ron's chocolate brown eyes opened and look at her.

"I'm…I'm alright KP. That just took a lot more energy than I used to. I guess I stil need to practice controlling this."

Ron's grin was met by a slap to his face. He looked at Kim, shocked.

"Ronald Carl Stoppable, if you ever pull a stunt like that again you'll feel a whole new kind of pain."

Ron embraced Kim realizing that he had made her worry. He had never really used that much power before and he didn't know what would happen. He wiped the tear from Kim's eyes.

"I'm sorry, KP. I should have been more careful. I need to remember that I'm not alone in this."

"No, you are not," Kim asserted.

The teens stood up and surveyed the scene. The cave door was now clear and much to their delight, Drakken, Shego, and all the henchmen were unconscious. Piles of rock covered them; they didn't escape the sentinel's self-destruction.

Kim felt around Drakken's lab coat until she found the two wooden pieces.

"Let's move."

* * *

The door opened easily and once again there were no booby traps. The pair walked down a set of spiral steps. It was getting darker and darker until neither teen could see anything in front of them. Kim turned on her flashlight and pointed it in front of her.

They stopped at another door. This one had markings on it. Kim felt it and noticed two depressions that were shaped like an S and an M. Both of them thought the same thing and took out the wooden pieces.

They put them into the depressions. It fit perfectly, but the door didn't open. Then they noticed on either side of the door was a small hole. Above each hole was a carving of a hand, one with a ring and another with a bracelet.

Kim and Ron nodded to each other and placed their hands into their respective hole. They heard sounds coming from the other side and the door slide open. The two entered a large room.

It was dark, but Kim could see unlit torches and started to light them with her laser lipstick. Once every torch was lit, they got a good look at the room.

Right in the center were three large chests bearing Andrew and Elizabeth's symbol. The two walked over to the chests and slowly opened one. Kim cheered and leapt into Ron's arms. They had found the treasure of Andrew and Elizabeth.

Inside was a pile of gold and silver coins. The next chest had crowns, scepters, and other pieces of jewelry. The third and final chest had at least a dozen paintings. Inside that chest was a rolled up piece of paper.

Kim took it and was about to read it when they heard a groaning sound coming from the doorway. They turned and saw Drakken and Shego.

Drakken's eyes popped when he saw the chests. He laughed triumphantly like he had just taken over the world.

"Look Shego, treasure. We're rich!"

Shego didn't say anything. Drakken didn't notice and just kept staring at the glimmering gold and jewelry.

"You can't have the treasure, Drakken. We need it to help our families," Kim pleaded.

Drakken laughed. "We _have_ your families so they don't need any help. We're taking the treasure right Shego?"

"No."

Kim and Ron looked at each other then at Shego. Drakken did a double take before replying.

"What?"

"You heard me," she hissed. "We-are-not-taking-that-treasure."

"But…but why, Shego? We came all this way and now you want to back out?"

"When we landed on the island we ran into those villagers. We took them out, but most looked at me like they recognized me. I didn't know what to think until we ran into that old man."

Kim and Ron knew she was talking about Ulana.

"Before I knocked him out, he called me Leego. I asked him what he knew and he told me the truth."

"What truth?" asked Drakken.

"Leego never betrayed Andrew and Elizabeth. She was sabotaging Robert's plans, or at least she tried to. Leego gave Robert different directions on where to go, but somehow he still found them. Luckily Leego still gave him inaccurate data on the Scarlet Maiden's men and firepower. She stayed as Robert's Vice Admiral for a short time to make sure he didn't know where the treasure was. After it was clear that he was clueless, she left and came here. She went into the jungle to protect the treasure and was never seen again."

"Maybe that villager was lying," Drakken suggested.

"No, I somehow knew he was telling the truth. I may be a bad person, but I still believe in fulfilling a mission and honor. My ancestor wanted to keep the treasure from getting into the wrong hands; like ours. She wanted Andrew and Elizabeth's descendents to have it. That is why I am going to respect my ancestor's wish and we are not taking that treasure."

"But Shego," Drakken whined.

Shego flashed him a death glare.

"Alright," Drakken surrendered.

The two villains started to leave. As soon as they passed the doorway, Shego flared up her hands and fired a series of plasma shots at the ceiling. Huge chucks of rock came down covering the entrance. Kim and Ron ran to the barricade of stone and began screaming at the villains.

"What are you doing, Shego?" Kim said pounding at the rock.

"We aren't taking the treasure, but that doesn't mean we aren't going to let this opportunity pass us by. Now you have the treasure and you can stay with it… _forever_."

"Shego, you green-skinned monster!"

Kim knew Shego was smirking right behind the wall of rocks.

"Ta ta Princess, and Buffoon."

"What about our parents and Bonnie and Junior?" asked Ron.

"Oh, we'll drop them off somewhere. How does the Bermuda Triangle sound?"

They heard laughing and footsteps fade away until there was complete silence. Kim and Ron began searching for a way to get out. Kim looked in her bag, but nothing she had could break through solid rock. The cavern they were in was sealed. That doorway was their only escape. They were trapped.

Kim slid to the ground feeling defeated. Ron slid next to her and put an arm over her shoulders. Kim leaned against her blonde boyfriend. She unrolled the paper that was inside the treasure chest. She felt it might take their minds of their problem for a while.

Kim and Ron looked at the paper. It was a note, but the strange thing was that it was addressed to _them_. The two teens silently read the message together.

_Dear Kim and Ron,_

_Yes, we know who you are. Please don't freak out, but we've known about you for a long time._

_Since you know about us, you know what we do…or did, actually. On one of those raids we discovered a crystal ball, which gave us the ability to glimpse into the future. We knew about our death, we just didn't know how. The ball only showed us so much._

_We had agreed that we would hide our part of our booty. The ball showed us that our families would fall on hard times again and it showed us who was worthy of finding that treasure. And it was you two._

_That is why some of the locations and clues seemed to only work for you. Because that is precisely why we had our friends do that. That is why the model of the Palace of Versailles could only fit your rat. Excuse us, naked mole rat, Rufus._

_That is why the clues were scattered so broadly around the world in dangerous or crowded places. We knew about the exploits you did. That is why the bracelet and ring fit your hands so perfectly. We had them especially fitted._

_Leego helped us and we understand that she too has an ancestor named Shego. We hope that someday you can show her good._

Kim rolled her eyes. _Like Shego would ever turn good. _She kept reading.

_We wished we could have met you. You two have done some amazing things for the world. We couldn't have asked for better descendents. Maybe we will meet in the next life._

_Don't lose sight of each other. Your love is something that can survive the ages. Don't forget that._

_We know that you will use this treasure wisely. We wish you both the best of luck and may the wind never leave your sails._

_Your ancestors, Captain Elizabeth Possible and Andrew Stoppable of the Scarlet Maiden._

Tears rolled down the teen's cheeks. Kim hugged Ron tightly. They were touched by the letter and at the same time shocked at what they had just read. It all made sense now. The model, the locations, everything. It was like something out of a s Sci-fi movie.

"Now we have all this bondiggity money and nowhere to spend it," Ron grinned.

Kim laughed at Ron's humor in a dark situation. This caused him to start laughing too and soon the cavern was filled with the teen's laughter.

"I love you, Ron Stoppable." Kim caressed his cheek. His dark brown eyes gazing into hers.

"You know I love you, Kim Possible." Ron ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed and leaned into him. At least they would die happy.

_Click Click Click_

"Ron, stop clicking your tongue," Kim purred. "Your ruining the moment."

"Hmmm," he responded.

_Click Click Click_

"Seriously Ron, stop."

"Uh Kp? I'm not clicking."

"Then who is?"

_Click Click Click_

Kim turned and faced the blocked doorway. She pressed her ear to the rock and could hear muffled noises. "Hello?"

"Kimmie-cub, Ronald?" James's voice asked.

"Dad?" Kim hoped.

"We found them. Kimmie-cub, Ronald, don't worry we're going to help you. We need you to back away from the doorway."

Kim took Ron's hand and they both ran to the other side of the cave.

There was a blast and pieces of rocks pushed away from the door. James, Anne, and the rest of the gang climbed out of the hole.

Ron and Kim ran to hug their families. James and Anne cried and Carol and Hana held Ron tighter. Rufus embraced Ron's head and quickly into Ron's pocket. Behind them was Yori. Kim and Ron stared at her in disbelief.

"When?...How?...Wha?"

"I heard footsteps coming to the cave entrance, so I hid. When I saw it was Drakken and Shego I thought this was my chance to rescue everyone. I apologize for not helping you."

"Don't be. You helped us more than you can imagine," Kim smiled as she embraced the ninja girl. Yori returned the embrace.

"Hey, we helped, "Jim and Tim boasted.

"Yeah, we took components from the ship and created this handheld molecular scrambler." Jim showed Kim the small device. This blasted those rocks away, thank you."

Kim knelt down to hug her brothers. "You guys rock."

Anne's hands shot to her mouth when she saw the treasure chests. James was nearly knocked back by Carol and Anne rushing to inspect the treasure.

"It's here. We can pay off all our debts and get that operation for Carl," Carol cheered, but then stopped. "I believe that someone else wants to say something."

Bonnie and Junior timidly walked into view. Kim and Ron approached them, looking for answers.

"You guys were following us, why?" Kim narrowed her eyes at Bonnie who looked away.

Quietly they told the same thing they told Kim and Ron's parents.

Kim shook her head. "You could have just asked us."

Bonnie and Junior shrugged their shoulders like a couple of five-year olds. "Sorry."

"But what about Drakken and Shego?" Ron questioned. "Once they find out you guys are gone won't they come back here?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Right, let's each take a chest and head out. Which raft is bigger?" James asked.

Yori thought for a moment. "Ours."

James and Ron took one chest, Junior and Bonnie were forced to carry the heaviest chest, and Hana carried the last chest herself. They hurried in the direction of the beach.

* * *

"Drakken and Shego won't be happy when they see what we did," Jim and Tim said with a gleam in their eye.

"I can't believe you, Shego. We had that treasure, it was ours." Drakken complained the entire trip to the beach where their raft was waiting, but instead they saw all the henchmen lying on the beach, soaking wet. The raft was also missing.

"What are _you _guys _doing_ here?" Drakken yelled. "Why aren't you on the ship?"

Each henchman nervously glanced at on another before one timidly spoke.

"Uh… we were attacked by this ninja girl. She set the prisoners free."

"Then it was chaos," another added. "Crazy babies and twins. We're lucky to be alive."

"Where-is-the-ship?" Shego demanded.

"By now it's probably…um…" he pointed down indicating it had been sunk.

* * *

The village warriors, now awake, were slowly creeping towards these intruders who attacked them, but they could hear screams and explosions and see flashes of green. They decided it wasn't wise. There was obviously a mad spirit over there. And they could feel its anger.

It had been almost a week since Kim and Ron had their adventure. All their family's debts were paid in full and Ron's dad would soon be coming out of the hospital after making a full recovery. James got his old job back after the company that bought the space center went bankrupt, poetic justice. And Anne was given full hours and pay, with a bonuses, after the hospital found the cause of the malpractice, and it didn't involve her at all.

Kim sat down on the couch in the Possible house. Ron joined her, sitting right next to her. Kim turned on the TV.

"Mom, Dad, Tweebs, come on, you're going to miss it."

James, Anne, Jim, and Tim hurried to find a seat in front of the television. The front door opened and Carol and Hana with Rufus came in and sat down.

"Ron, your father is watching this at the hospital," Carol informed her son.

Everyone quieted down as the program started. Some music played and everyone's favorite reporter came up.

"Hello, this is Summer Gayle with Channel 5 News. Andrew Stoppable and Elizabeth Possible. Two pirates, who were unknown to the historical community, have been revealed after two lucky people discovered their treasure, plus a portrait of their ship and crew buried in the sands of Cuba."

Bonnie and Junior entered into the shot.

"Bonnie Rockwaller, a girl from right her in Middleton and her boyfriend, and former villain, the billionaire Senior Senior Junior. Welcome and thank you for speaking with us."

Bonnie flashed the camera a smile and waved. Junior did his own grin, making sure that his sparkling teeth shined.

"It's great to be here Summer," Bonnie chirped.

"This is quite a find you two discovered, how did you come to find it?"

Bonnie turned her head and looked straight at the camera like a pageant model.

"Well Summer, Junior and I were vacationing in Cuba. Seeing the sights and enjoying the food. One day we decided to walk the beached with metal detectors for fun. We searched the beach for hours and only found some bottle caps and an old fishing hook, but we discovered a section of beach that was secluded. We investigated, not expecting to find anything, and we uncover treasure. We just couldn't believe it!"

"Like Bonnie would do anything for hours except suck up," Ron teased. Kim giggled a little, but stopped when her parents gave her the parental look of _don't tease your friends._

"That treasure was very valuable." The camera paned over to Summer. Everyone could see the side of Bonnie's face trying to get back in the shot, but Junior's hand brought her back out of the shot. "The treasure consisted of three chests, each with the pirate's jolly-roger symbol. One chest was filled to the brim with gold and silver coins. Another was filled with crowns and jewelry that was headed for the kings and queens of France, Spain, and England, but never made it. The final chest contained a dozen beautifully preserved paintings from artists we know today. Some of these paintings were believed to have been lost, until now. Altogether this treasure is estimated to be worth over ten million dollars."

The camera paned back to Bonnie and Junior. Bonnie looked happy to see the camera looking at her again. Junior puffed out his chest to show his bulging muscles.

"The treasure has been divided by many of the museums and the twin sister of the Scarlet Maiden, the Steadfast, is now become another hot item. I understand that the museums have offered you a reward, but you instead decided to donate it to friends. Who might they be?" Summer sounded like she already knew.

"We have given it to Kim Possible and Ron Stobbable…I uh mean Stoppable," said Junior correcting himself.

The camera went back to Summer's face.

"Yes, you heard right folks. The same Kim and Ron from the famous Team Possible. That's because the pirates, Andrew and Elizabeth, are Kim and Ron's ancestors. I am touched by your generosity, but why did you donate all the money to them and doesn't your ancestor have a claim in any of this?"

Bonnie's face lit up again. "Well Summer, Ron and K are very good friends. My Junior is a billionaire and doesn't need any more money. His ancestor would understand. So we decided to give it to the rightful owners: the Possible and Stoppable family."

Ron grabbed Kim's hand. She squeezed it and rested her head on his shoulder. Jim and Tim cheered after hearing their family name and Hana started doing laps around the ceiling.

"You two have been thrust into the spotlight because of this, I hear. Care to elaborate?"

"Yes, My Bon Bon and I are making our dreams come true. I have been offered a record deal with a highly respected record company."

"And _I _have been given the opportunity to model for Cocoa Banana's new fall lineup."

"Let me be the first to wish you both the best of luck," said Summer, shaking their hands.

"Thank you," they both replied.

"This is Summer Gayle with Channel 5 News. Coming up next we have the weather report."

* * *

James turned the television off. Every left the room after seeing Kim and Ron's snuggling. James sort of glared at Ron, but Anne grabbed his ear and dragged him away.

Ron sighed into Kim's red mane. Kim's fingers intertwined with his and they sat in silence for a few moments before speaking.

"Did we cover everyone?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded. "Yep. I can't wait to see Yamanouchi's new dojo. Global Justice can get some working vending machines for a change. The Winchester Mansion and the New York's Museum of Natural History received their donations. Drakken and Shego should be home by now after we paid someone to drop off that raft with supplies."

"Do you think five days was too long?"

"I would've settled for a month."

Kim nudged him. "Har, Har. Oh, did that last gift arrive yet?"

Ron looked at his wrist watch. "It should be arriving any minute now."

* * *

Patty peddled her way through Doolin. After her pub burned down, she found work at her sister's flower shop. It was a refreshing change of pace, but she liked being a bartender better.

She stooped in front of the flower shop and entered. The bell chimed as she walked in. Her sister saw her and called her over.

"Patty, ye got some mail. Just arrived a second ago."

"Thanks Katie."

Katie walked away to give her some privacy. Patty inspected the envelope. It was from Middleton, Colorado.

She eagerly opened it, knowing who sent it. She scanned the words carefully, as if hoping they wouldn't fall off the page.

_Dear Patty,_

_We found the treasure! The news will probably broadcast the story soon enough over there._

_We can't thank you enough for what you've done. We hope this is helpful. _

_This gift should be enough to make a larger, better O'Connell's. We'll stop by for a pint when we are in the neighborhood._

_Sincerely grateful, Kim and Ron._

_P.S. Rufus says hi._

Patty let the tears flow as she saw the check with so many zeros on it. She rushed to tell Katie.

* * *

Camille Leon slowly edged her way to the treasure chest full of gold coins. She easily impersonated a guard and got in no problem. And the security system was a pinch to walk by, especially when you're someone else.

She went to grab the coins and stuff them in her bag, but the lights burst on and the room was filled with guards.

"Freeze!"

She couldn't believe it. How did they find out? Her question was answered when she saw Ron and Kim with their arms crossed and a smug look on their faces.

"How? You never saw me. I was invisible, there is like no way you knew I was tailing you and trying to steal the treasure."

She turned to run, but forgot about the wall behind her. She ran straight into it face first.

As the guards handcuffed her, Camille kept begging," How? How?!"

Kim smirked. "We got a tip from an anonymous source."

As Camille was taken away, Kim took out the note from Andrew and Elizabeth. There was a P.S. written on the bottom. The teens smiled as they re-read it.

_P.S. A strange shape-changing blonde woman will attempt to steal the coin chest from the museum it will be at. God's speed._

The End.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this story. I enjoyed the ride. My next story will be coming up in a few weeks so look forward to it. Please review! KingOAnime.


End file.
